


The Forbiddem Realm

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Far Future, He's married, Im not good at tagging, Loki has a secret life Thor didn't know about, Loki has more secrets than Thor thought, Marriage, Queen!Reader, Takes placed after the Thor : Ragnarok, We would finally know what really happened after he fell from the bifrost, guess to who, loki laufeyson - Freeform, this would probably have some sort of prequel in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: After the events of Ragnarok, without nowhere to go, Loki remembers a place where the Asgardians may be welcomed. But as expected, he would get the treatment he knew he deserved after what happened. Especially by the one he left behind.





	1. Chapter 1

“So, where do we go now?” Thor asked out of the blue, after a few moments of sitting on that chair. He was just staring at the glass in front of him before he realized him and the people of Asgard literally had nowhere to go. He then faced the people by his side. “I don’t know where we’re going.”

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Loki squinted at him, not over all pleased that that was what he was hearing out of Thor right now. When he just thought Thor was becoming kingly and finally deserve the throne, he does something like this. He just felt a headache coming in. “Come on Thor, you’re the one on the throne.”

“Well that doesn’t mean I have an idea,” Thor defended, honestly having no idea. “Let’s have a discussion then, anyone have any ideas?”

Thor went to look at everyone before his gaze fell onto Valkyrie who shook her head quickly. “Don’t look at me.”

“Hulk can’t help,” Hulk grunted out once the attention fell on him.

“I would volunteer my planet but we won’t exactly be welcomed with hospitality, probably as food I guess but I’m guessing you guys don’t want that,” Korg politely piped up at the side, wanting to be part of the conversation.

“We don’t,” Heimdall answered, most likely seeing the fact that it would be a bad idea.

“I have no ideas then. Sorry,” he retracted as he fixed his hold on his slug friend at his side. 

Thor sighed. He really needed some good ideas right about now. He was so busy trying to defeat Hela that he didn’t even think of where they can go now. “We can’t keep wandering into space. Any idea will be welcome, brother?-”

His gaze fell onto Loki. He looked thoughtful, with his fingers tapping on his lips as he had that look on his face, the one that Thor knew all too well. Everyone was alerted when Thor pointed at his brother with an excited grin. “I know that face. This is amazing. I know that face!”

Loki turned at him confused and so what the others. “What face?” Loki asked, halfway convinced that Thor has lost it.

“That face! You have that face when you’ve thought of something. Come on, brother, tell me!” Thor exclaimed excitedly. The others were confused yet curious. Loki denied it but slowly gave in as he sighed.

“I do have an idea,” he confessed, testing the waters carefully. He was still unsure if this was even worth mentioning.

“Well then tell us, Loki!” Thor pushed, before looking over to Valkyrie who was confused as hell to explain. “I always loved it when he has that face on, it means he has a good idea…” he trailed before pursing his lips and leaning his head side to side, remembering a bad little detail. “There’s a significant chance it won’t work and have really bad consequences but still good most of the time.”

“There is a chance this one won’t work.” Loki clenched his teeth, a little annoyed that Thor went to much into detail with that last part. “And I am still weighing if this is actually worth it.”

“If he’s thinking about conquering some world, I’m all for it,” Valkyrie mentioned, shrugging, completely serious about what she said.

“We are not conquering any realm,” Thor said, knowing that Valkyrie was serious about that. He looked at Loki, slightly worried. “That’s not your idea, right?”

“Of course, it’s not.” He squinted accusingly at his brother, a bit offended that he would even think that, not that he can blame him. He pursed his lips, weighing their choices, still not sure whether this decision will end well for them. “This one is both the easiest and hardest option I can think of. But it is not our safest choice.”

“What is it then?” Thor persisted, any idea was a good idea at the moment in Thor’s book. Loki glanced up to meet his brother’s hopeful smile. It was true that he was not sure of the place. He will surely not be greeted with hospitality but with Thor and the Asgardians may get a fair treatment. Those people are honorable and fair with their judgment.

He sighed, this choice was best anyway. It wouldn’t hurt to try, not them at least. And it’s time to face her anyway. He couldn’t keep running away from it anymore. “Give me the controls, brother. I know a place you’ll be well received.”

* * *

“Great Valhalla…” Thor gasped at what he saw as they entered the gate way that Thor made note was unique on its own, considering the magic wrapped around it and that Loki specifically went for this one. He wasn’t sure why at first but now he could clearly see. The sightwas amazing, the buildings were all elegant and the scenery was enough to make the Hulk calm down. It resembled what you may call as utopia.

“How beautiful…” Valkyrie gasped, entrance of the beauty in front of her. She had never seen such sights before. Thor shared her thoughts, but even though it felt like it came from legends, the place felt somewhat familiar to him. He squinted at the buildings, trying to remember where you had seen it, probably from a book somewhere, but then it dawned on him.

“Is this? It can’t be.”

“It is,” Loki confirmed, handling the controls while he admired the scenery himself. It has been a while since I came here, it was still as beautiful as he left it, perhaps even more. “Welcome to Aikenheim.”

“The forbidden realm,” the silver tongue continued. Thor’s ear piped at the words he hasn’t heard for hundreds of years now. It was supposed to be impossible, they shouldn’t even know where this place located, yet they are here.

“But how?” Thor was confused, this wasn’t supposed to be possible. “This was hidden from outsiders for millennia!”

“Even our father forbid to disturb this realm.” Thor remember that much. It was a big deal, but not for long since everyone forgot about it. So how could Loki find this hidden realm in the first place? “How could you have ever have found it without the Aikians’ blessing?”

“Only one traveling gateway can take anyone here and it would take hundreds of millennia to find it if you don’t know where you’re going,” Loki confessed, his nose up in the air, proud that he got to boast about this.

“Then how did you find it?” Thor raised an eyebrow at his brother, Banner was looking warily at the two whole Valkyrie was more interested about the scenery still.

Loki turned his head toward him and smirked.“Where did you think I was when I first fell from the bifrost?”

When Loki finally said those words, everything slowly make senses. Thor could piece out the details in his mind. “So you fell here?”

“Yes.”

Thor laughed, grinning at Loki. “What luck you have, brother!” He then turned towards the view again and exclaimed. “This is beautiful!”

“And if I remember correctly, they were father’s dear allies and are full of hospitality. This will be perfect.” Thor was joyous. This was one of Loki’s best ideas yet. He leaned over at the glass again, admiring the view of the city. The trees were perfectly blended with the buildings and it radiated with beauty. One of the best ideas indeed.

Loki bit the inside of his cheek, heartbeat slowly getting more rapid. His anxiety slowly creeping up to him. Thoughts of going back was flooding his mind. At this time, going to earth doesn’t seem as bad as an idea as he originally thought. “Not exactly.”

Thor asked Loki with a smile on his face, eyes not leaving the view. “What was that?-” He cut off himself when he saw something particular on the ground below. There appears to be a lot of people falling in. “Who are those, Loki?”

“Those will be the people, Thor.” Loki sighed, knowing what was happening but kept his cool. As he heard Loki’s reply, he squinted at the people again, trying to make sure that what he was seeing was correct or if his eyes were just deceiving him.

Thor pursed his lips, his eyebrows creased in confusion. “I didn’t know that every Aikian is sporting an armor and brandishing a weapon when greeting visitors.”

“Neither did I,” Loki honestly muttered back, ready to park the ship. He did have an idea why but he was hoping it won’t come to that.  “But then again, they do not know why we are here.”

“So that must explain why there is an  army slowly forming,” Valkyrie said in a matter-of-fact way, leaning over the glass to see people slowly falling in into some kind of formation, probably an army strategy.

Not long they parked the ship on the plaza. Thor has told the Asgardians that they would talk with the locals first. Now the two princes were in front of the door with Valkyrie, Heimdall and Banner to their side. Only one button and the door would open then they would have to greet the people of Aikenheim.

They were both trained to handle diplomacy with ease since childhood but somehow all of that has faded away. They were both nervous as hell. Loki pushed Thor forward. “You go first, brother.”

Thor grinned at him sarcastically and went to pull him forward.“But you’re the one who’ve been here before. Therefore, you should go first.”

“Ah, but you’re the king. You represent Asgard. That’s why you go first.” Loki tried to push Thor in front again. And the two kept pulling each other first. Heimdall felt like he was watching children, Bruce didn’t know what to say, while Valkyrie has had enough of it.

“Oh! For Hel’s sake!” She pressed the button, causing the doors to open and the brothers to stop roughhousing enough for Valkyrie to kick Loki forward, sending him to go tumbling down in front of the army of Aikians.

He groaned as he hit the ground, slowly picking and dusting himself up. Thor, Valkyrie and the others soon followed, staying behind Loki. He glared at the woman who had a proud smirk on her before facing the crowd who had their war faces on.

“Hi!” Loki waved and smiled politely, slightly worried of all the soldiers staring him down.

There was a bit of silence. The soldiers didn’t dare to break formation nor their focus which made him swallow the lump forming in his throat. His panic spiked when a voice commanded out of the silence “Everyone! Cease him!”

“Wait! Wait! It’s me! It’s me!” Loki raised his arms in surrender with a worried but hopeful smile playing on his lips as he wished one of the soldiers would recognize him. The soldiers that stepped forward halted and formed and Loki could see they were making a path.

The one stepped up was clad in elegant armor and, by the differences of the soldiers, can be classified as royal. He sported a helmet and a double edged sword that he pointed towards Loki. He icily glared at him and the smirk he had on was purely for show. “Well well well, I thought I’ll never see the day. ”

Loki sighed in relief when he saw the man’s face, lowering his arms. Thor was still wary since the man in question didn’t look too happy to see Loki. “Falti, you seem well.”

“You shut your mouth, Friggason,” the man growled as he pointed the tip of his sword to Loki’s smiling face. definitely not welcoming in anyway. Thor was confused at what he heard. “Friggason?” He repeated it and even it sounded foreign on his tongue.

The man moved his glare towards Thor and the others, then to the ship to see the Asgardians. He faced back to Loki who was too relaxed for someone being threatened. “Brought allies, I see? An army?”

“We call ourselves Asgardians actually,” Loki corrected, confident in his answered as if he was merely speaking to an old friend.

“So, you did reach your home realm. Good for you then.” The man nodded and his face frowned almost sarcastically before the normal glare made its way back. “We are in direct orders to kill. No outsiders, no unwanted guests. Soldiers!” The man shouted and the soldiers immediately unsheathed their swords at command.

That alerted all the others. They all went to their battle stance while Bruce just stood back, readying himself in case he would be needed later. Thor just felt like strangling Loki as he went to his side. “This is a great idea, Loki! Go to a planet where are you are a wanted criminal! This is the single most amazing idea you’ve ever had,” he whisper-yelled.

“I am not a criminal here. Don’t hurt anyone,” Loki reminded, not even bothering to get his daggers. Instead, he still had his arms raised to show he wasn’t going to fight. It just made Thor much more confused and even worried.

“Better tell them that,” Valkyrie murmured, unsheathing her own sword, ready to defend herself. The soldiers slowly circled the people. It was clear that they were all hopelessly outnumbered. Thor kept glancing towards Loki, even though had his arms raised in surrender, was still calm and collected. He must know something that Thor doesn’t but this would be the best time to tell him if he has an idea.

“Stop!” A feminine but powerful voice commanded out of the ruckus. All soldiers came to a halt at the order, falling in neatly. The man from before quickly started to walk towards the voice from behind, blocking the view for the others to see. It could be seen that the soldiers were parting exclusively for the person. The tension slowly melted in the air as everyone’s attention fell towards the person.

Thor walked closer towards Loki, craning his neck to try t get a peek who saved them from the soldiers of Aikenheim. At the corner of his eye, he saw Loki almost paralyzed in his position, holding his breath while staring at the back of the man that had him at knifepoint. It just made Thor more confused, he didn’t seem to be nervous at the man before but now, he looks like he just saw his worst nightmare.

“My queen.” The man bowed towards the woman. Their talk was merely whispers and Thor couldn’t hear. His curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards them, only to result in some soldiers stepping forward to block his way. Thor reacted into smiling and just waving at them, backing off.

“My queen, I thought you were with the meeting with the council,” Falti asked, the iciness in his tone from before was gone and softened. The voices slowly getting audible as they walked closer towards the scene. Thor instantly fixed himself, the Queen heeled was coming to see them.

“I was excused, I had to see for myself.” The gentle voice sent a chill down Loki’s spine. He could feel his heart racing and his eyes felt glassy. It’s her. It’s really her. It’s been so long since he heard that voice.

His reaction didn’t go unnoticed by Thor. Thor glanced towards the scene again, more interested but readying himself to see the queen. Falti’s massive stature was blocking the view. “It won’t be a bother, my queen. We will take care of these criminals.”

“General Falti, I will not repeat myself.” The woman commanded another time, this time a harshness in her sweet voice. The general nodded and bowed, complying before moving out of her way.

The woman stepped forward with her handmaiden and her presence changed the scene completely. She wore a magnificent vibrant red dress that flowed and had a high slit in the front to reveal a practical pants of the same color inside, probably as part of her armor. She had bands of gold and emblems of Aikenheim on her gown and her crown completed her look. She had her chin up and a neutral look was on her face. She was beautiful, radiant even, no other words can describe her. The way she held herself could only be described as elegance and regal. Everything about her screamed royal.

The soldiers bowed at the presence of their queen. The woman’s eyes searched the scene, her glance landing towards the ship first, a bit of confusion  flashed on her face. But the stone look she had vanished once her gaze landed on Loki who was smitten just looking at her.

“Loki?” She whispered, gasping a little. Her calculated posture was now gone as she made her way towards him. She glanced up and down, she couldn’t believe her eyes that he was really here. Her hand had the mind of its own; it slowly raised up, her fingers almost touching his cheek as she whispered. “It’s you.”

Loki took hold of her hand and pressed it to his cheek. He sighed, closing his eyes concentrating as he felt the softness of her hand after so many years. Everyone around them faded away. To him, this was all that mattered; it almost felt like he was home again.“It’s me.”

He glanced up and smiled, his own eyes glassy. “I never thought I’d see you again, my beloved [Y/N].”

At the mention of the word ‘beloved’, something snapped in her. [Y/N] quickly pulled away her hand. Loki’s face became worried at her action but a defeated look slowly took its place. Thor could see the prominent shock on the Queen’s face as she studied Loki, probably taken back to see him again.

Her eyes shifted towards the people inside the ship then towards the others. She looked at them confused but remained her grace. She lifted her head and cleared her throat, fixing her stature. “A false alarm.”

[Y/N] took a few steps back and announced, the glassiness of her eyes was replaced with ice as she continued on while her gaze didn’t stray OF the man in front of her. “These people are not our enemies, I know them. They are the sons of King Odin and Queen Frigga of Asgard. We must welcome the princes of Asgard and their people with optimum hospitality.”

[Y/N] averted her eyes and placed the towards Thor and the others. “My apologies for the misunderstanding.”

She bowed slightly, using the way of apologizing of her people. Once the queen does, everyone followed bending their head lightly. The Aikians were proud yet very humble people especially when they know it is their mistake. Thor and the others were a bit shocked, not just from the scene with Loki but also how humble the Aikians are.

[Y/N] lifted her head, others follow suit. She glanced back to the ship, knowing of its passengers. She placed her on the two princes, a more diplomatic expression took over than the one they saw before. “I think I have an idea why you are here. Follow me.”

The two nodded before she turned her back. The brothers shared a glance where Thor raised an eyebrow to his brother while Loki just sighed and went forward to walk beside the queen. [Y/N] also walked with her handmaiden beside her who had a sour look on as she stared at Loki in disgust. She glared at Loki as if she was offended by her whole existence, almost like she knew him personally.

Though Loki didn’t even notice the icy glare of the handmaiden. He was too busy being absolutely smitten of the queen. He stared at her as if he could see the beauty of the universe in her eyes. Thor could only squint, confused while Valkyrie grinned and pushed him to keep walking. This would be quite the fun ride.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have no idea what’s going on but someone tell me because I feel like this is going to get better and better,” Valkyrie finally piped up, removing the awkward silence of the room they were placed in for the time being. She was amused of the story in front of her, enjoying the genuine shock on Thor’s face when he heard.

“You have a wife?!” Thor finally bursted out, couldn’t find it in himself to keep it in anymore. Loki cringed a bit, touching his ear.

“I can’t believe this, Loki!” Thor shouted, luckily the four was alone or else that could’ve caused a bit of attention. But Thor couldn’t help it, this was the first time he was hearing this information.“How could you have hidden this from me?”

Loki only retaliated by shrugging his shoulders. It wasn’t like he ever asked. “It never came up.”

“And no, she is only my betrothed,” he corrected, a small quirk of his lips broke out at the mention of that word. It’s been a while since he use that, and boy, he sure miss it.

“Actually, unlikely friends is a better title,” a cold voice interrupted. Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and Loki all looked towards the woman surely had one of the iciest glare Thor has ever seen. But that quickly changed as she started greeting them with a warm smile. She bowed as she greeted the three with such hospitality. “Greeting, greetings. Welcome to Aikenheim. Welcome.”

Her warm smile then fell to a frown when she reached Loki who already had a smirk ready for the woman as if he was already expecting that kind of treatment. “Except you.” She squinted, glaring daggers at him.

“You don’t have the right to even say that she was ever your fiancée anymore,” she gave more emphasis on anymore. Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce identified her as the handmaiden of the Queen. By her clothes, she should be the one in charge of all the workers in the kingdom.

“Both you and my queen have broken off any romantic relations such as engagements and is no longer connected to each other in any way, especially that way,” the woman filled in. She sounded a little too sarcastic and happy about what she was saying. “That is, of course, entirely your fault because of your disgusting lies and empty promises.”

At then and there, the others could clearly infer that there was a lot of things they don’t know about. The way the woman just talked about Loki was both insulting and degrading. But judging by the grin now settled on his face, he was enjoying it. Almost like he was teasing the woman just by seeming so unaffected, glad even, of her words.

“Mila, it’s nice to see you again too,” Loki laughed, he missed her harsh words. Somethings never change.

The handmaiden Mila only clenched her teeth, annoyed that her words didn’t meet the reaction she wanted. Her smile appeared again and she hissed. “I wish I can say the same thing to you, Friggason, but, unfortunately, unlike you, I do not like to lie.”

“Now do you? Because if I remember correctly, you lie as often as I do.” Loki gasped dramatically, knowing how much it infuriated the woman for him to do so. The three in the sidelines couldn’t help but watch the exchange, completely entranced. Loki smirked again at the woman, the look of triumph written all over his face when he saw her facade drop. “Does the queen know? Or do you just keep going on lying?”

Mila couldn’t stop herself and she took a step forward, not backing down from the height difference she had with the tall god. She was seething when she first saw him at that plaza but now she could just rip his head off. She revealed a hidden dagger at her pocket and pointed it to Loki.

“Listen here, Loki, I don’t know what game you’re playing but you better stop. You’ve had the chance of a lifetime at the palm of your hand but you lost it. You know what you did and you know what you did was unforgivable. So I’m giving you piece of advice before you get too hopeful,” she spat out, the next words dropping a few octaves, wanting him to take those last words at heart, “don’t even think about it.”

Thor could feel that the woman was dead serious with her threat. Bruce was stuttering out a few words hoping to calm the situation but Valkyrie held him back, curious of what would happen next. Unsurprisingly, Loki’s confident smile didn’t waver at all. He merely moved the dagger with his back hand as if it was a stick in the hands of a lowly child but to him, even that would be more threatening than this one. “You’ve gotten better with your threats. Congratulations.”

Mila felt like she very well wanted to paint the walls with the blood of a frost giant but she held back. She bit the inside of her cheek as she slowly placed back her dagger to its rightful place (but putting it in his neck was really tempting). Her queen wouldn’t want her to dirty up the palace and killing one of the guests would not be the kind of hospitality her queen would approve of.

Mila glared at his smirking face, before facing Thor, Valkyrie and Bruce who were either stunned or entertained at what happened with a smile on her lips. “We will see to it that everyone is attended. I am told by my Queen [Y/N] to notify you that the arrangements are being done. Until then we ask for your patience. Thank you. And again, welcome to Aikenheim.”

“Thank you,” Thor finally answered back, nodding. The woman curtsied and gave Loki a parting glare before leaving them to themselves. Valkyrie couldn’t hold back her laugh anymore. She slapped Bruce’s back and chuckled. “See? Just keeps getting better and better.”

“I don’t think that one likes you,” Thor murmured to his brother as they watch the handmaiden walk away.

“She never did.” Loki shrugged it off. That one didn’t change, that was a relief. Everything around him had some sort of progress. Though she did seem to hate him even more… just like his [Y/N]. Was she not happy to see him?

“What did she mean by ‘you lost the chance of a lifetime.’” Thor snapped Loki from his trance. It was then that Loki realized that Thor really has no idea. And that idea was too long for just a chat. “It’s a bit difficult to explain.”

“And a very long story at that.”

“I would pay to hear it.” Valkyrie shrugged, much entertained of the story in front of her. Loki rolled his eyes at the woman, of course she’d be like that.

“Why do they call you Friggason?” Thor asked, the nagging thought has been in the back of his mind since he heard it from that general a few moment ago.

“I just fell from the bifrost, Thor.” Loki rolled his eyes at his brother as if he just asked the stupidest question. “I wasn’t going to introduce myself as the allfather’s nor the frost giant’s son.”

Thor thought about it for a moment, considering what happened back then. “So you took mother’s?”

“I had a lot on my mind back then,” Loki answered, not wanting to explain further. It was a time he rather have forgotten. Thor was about to push it when the doors opened to reveal the radiant Queen [Y/N] who was surrounded by her the royal servants with Mila at her side. She made a beeline for the bunch who fixed themselves.

“My apologies. My councilmen and councilwomen had to have a quick talk over the matter.” [Y/N] smiled and before Thor could reply, Loki stepped forward and flashed a polite smile. “It’s no absolute problem.”

The queen’s face didn’t appear to be affected as she nodded, glancing at the others as she went on. “I’m thankful of your understanding. You must know that this has never happened before.”

“Not at this size, at least,” she bantered, hoping to lighten the mood as she gestured to Loki. The others politely laughed. He chuckled himself, a little relieved that she wouldn’t treat him like a plague like he originally thought. It was nice to see her smile for him. He answered back, “We completely understand.”

“Well, whose fault was it again that we have unannounced visitors?” Mila muttered from the queen’s side which immediately made the surrounding’s much more tensed. The grin on Loki’s face fell when he heard the words. He knew the handmaiden meant that for him. [Y/N] pursed her lips and she glanced at her side, silently scolding the woman who noticed and bowed her head in shame. “Apologies, my queen,” she muttered.

[Y/N] sighed and smiled almost apologetically to the bunch. “You must excuse my handmaiden, she has a lot of issues in this manner.”

Loki nodded, completely understanding while Thor did nod but he was more confused as it went on. What did Loki ever do to that one?

The queen realized the silence and clapped her hands as if she remember something. “Of course, where are my manners?” She said, flashing her grin. She waved over her people who quickly went to her side and bowed.

“Our guests must be starving, alert the cooks, please tell them a feast has just begun to accommodate our guests.”

“Right away, Queen [Y/N],” the two maids chorused and quickly went to accomplish their chores. [Y/N] faced Mila and leaned a bit. “Will our ballroom have enough space for our guests?”

“Twice over, my queen,” Mila proudly announced. Her chin up high, always glad to be of service to the queen.

“That’s good, make sure everyone is well-fed. Have all the servants to prepare everything at once. We must not make them wait. Attend to their needs while I have to talk to the princes,” [Y/N] told her subjects who bowed in understanding. “Right away, Queen [Y/N].”

“Thank you.” [Y/N] gave a small smile in appreciation before she glanced at the two princes with a look that meant business. The two instantly knew that they were being called, shared a look before nodding. She then turned and gestured to follow her, on her way to the throne room.

The two princes let her lead the way, Mila rushing to keep up with the queen while Bruce and Valkyrie followed them and exchanged confused glances, wondering if they should go too or not.

Just before the door, to the throne room, [Y/N] stopped with her hand on the handle. She turned and faced her dear handmaiden. “I meant alone, Mila.”

The woman was taken back. It wasn’t many times when the queen would request to be alone. She was wary, most likely because of Loki. But still she nodded and bowed her head, aiming a glare at Loki’s way as if to warn him. “Of course, my queen.”

Mila walked toward Bruce and Valkyrie who felt as misplaced. She gestured towards the hall, ready to lead them towards the other Asgardians for the feast. “Right this way, please.”

The two glanced towards Thor and he merely shrugged before they turned to follow the woman. Once they were out of sight, [Y/N] finally opened the throne room and the place had absolutely taken the two brothers by surprise.

It wasn’t all made of gold as it was back in Asgard but it was surely as magnificent. The throne room was elegantly decorated with fine marble and breathtaking scriptures. The emblems of Aikenheim could be seen on the walls, sculpted with such finesse and skill. The throne itself was a treasure to behold. It was no question fit for a goddess.

Thor couldn’t believe his eyes, this was the realm that placed itself in exile because of how dire of a situation it was yet it still somehow managed to survive, thrive even. Loki himself couldn’t help but be amazed. It’s been a while since he has seen this room and it was one of the best he’s even seen and it somehow got even better.

[Y/N] walked towards the center, just before her throne, her back turned on the brothers who were freely admiring the beauty of the decors. But Loki couldn’t help to look at her, the loveliest in that room.

He walked a few steps forward, Thor being alarmed of what his brother may do but he chose to help himself with the liquor he found. [Y/N] glanced over her shoulder and the two’s eyes crossed paths. Loki couldn’t help but smile. “The throne room looks amazing, I see there’s been a few changes.” He gestured to the whole place, looking all around. “It’s beautiful, the colors, the decor, the emblems,” his gaze then stopped at her, the look of admiration clear in his face, “everything here makes you shine even more.”

He couldn’t even wait for a reaction. He took two steps forward and the words slid out of his tongue from his heart. “I’ve missed you.” His tone losing its usual slyness and suave, a telltale that he didn’t think it through.

Instead of a smile or that little chuckle she does when she hears him say such words, with even a blush on her cheeks, she had a broken one. Her eyes were glassy and her jaw was clenched. She turned around completely and said sternly. “Enough, Loki.”

[Y/N] sauntered towards him, a harshness has replaced her soft tone. And Loki could feel it in him. “Why are you here?” She glared.

“You’re not welcome here. Not anymore,” the woman finished, already done and over with the man in front of her. Because the longer she knew she would be with him, the harder it’d be to say.

Loki swallowed the dryness in his throat. Just when he thought he was prepared to just hear about anything, he didn’t expect those. Just the idea that he was never to be welcome in her presence again was enough to claw at his chest. He knew he needed to explain, he just didn’t know when to start  “My love, I-”

“Don’t call me that.” She raised her hand, and moved her gaze from him with her eyes closed. She knew if she were to see him him, her resolve would vanish. She had to remind herself again. “You have no right.”

That action broke something. Loki didn’t know he could but he pleaded to her. “I know and I’m sorry. I know this must be very confusing. I just need you to listen to me.” If it was what she wanted, he would kneel. If she’d only just listen.

His words sparked a newfound anger in [Y/N]. He would always do this. He’d always have an explanation for everything, to remove himself from the fault. She knew his tricks and she wouldn’t fall from them. Not again. “You lied to me. You know there is no greater treason than a lie that could do harm.”

He sighed, hoping to calm her. He pursed his lips before uttering his next words, mentally readying himself the reaction. “I know that and I wish to ask for your forgiveness.”

“My forgiveness?” A little spark ignited in her hair and anger mixed with annoyance in her chest. 

“I know it is a lot to ask for but please, I’m begging you. You just need to listen to me,” he pleaded, reaching for her hands. He kept eye contact, hoping to see some gentleness, some affection left for him. But all he could see was rage and fire.

She chuckled bitterly and started to walk threateningly forward, causing Loki to take some steps back. “You lied to me, kept me waiting in fear that you were gone. You’ve manipulated me into thinking you were ever coming back, that you were staying true to your words but then I hear that’s not what happened.”

His back finally hit a column, nowhere to hide now. “I can explain that, my belo-” He stuttered out.

“I don’t care,” she hissed. With a flick of her wrist, a blade quickly appeared in her hand from her sleeve. Loki’s eyes bulged when he saw the knife in her hands. Not in fear but in worry. “I will not fight you.”

“I’m not giving you a choice,” she said before she stroked to connect the dagger to his neck, only to be met with another knife from Loki’s sleeve. He pushed back, causing her to stumble back and release another dagger to her other hand. Fury burning in her eyes, little embers appearing in the hair, kissing the gold of her crown.

Loki swallowed as he took in the sight in front of him before he smiled gingerly. “Just like old times, isn’t it?”

With those words, [Y/N] surged towards him, the sound of swords clashing to each other echoed around the silence of the room. [Y/N] always went for the kill but Loki was always fast enough to catch it. It was the most dangerous sword dance ever performed in Thor’s eyes. They were equally matched as if they had been partnered their whole life.

But the chain ended, [Y/N] has gotten more rash with her movements, causing Loki to stumble and lose composure. She had him pinned by the neck and blade to hold his other daggers. Her hair had caught on in full fire, hair in the air mixed with the flame that even her eyes can be described as orbs of embers.

Her teeth was clenched, her skin was going orange and she almost resembled to a fire demon. Thor was taken back, he really didn’t expect it. [Y/N] had Loki for his life at that moment yet Loki was still calm as ever. “Do you have anything? Anything to say that might save your life now?!”

There was a silence as Loki just stared at her, fire crackling in her hair. A small smile made its way to his lips as he chuckled lightly. Loki dropped his blade to the ground to hold [Y/N]’s cheek. The soft sizzle sounded as Loki’s hand turned blue at the touch of [Y/N]’s burning cheek, her skin color slowly coming back. Almost as if he was putting her out. “You were always so radiant in those flames, my beloved [Y/N].”

That was a response [Y/N] didn’t expect. The way the fire slowly extinguished was a give away. Her hold on him loosened and the hard look on her features softened. A moment of silence while they stared at each other’s eyes, almost looking into the other’s soul.

The moment stopped when [Y/N] finally chuckled as a tired smirk made its way to her lips. “Look at you, your silver tongue still saves you from certain doom.”

He smiled fully, knowing she would never really hurt him. “Only to you.”

She retracted her blades and by magic, hid them in her sleeves. Loki could finally breathe a little better but he waited for her response. She glanced at him up and down and stared as if she was having an inner battle of her own. She has been smiling but Loki could sense the bitterness in her lips. “How I wish I can forgive you,” she whispered to him, causing his smile to falter.

“Perhaps you can,” he uttered back, a wisp of sadness in his tone.

[Y/N] lightly shook her head. “There’s a certain limit to things a queen can do.”

“Then please,” he took a step forward, searching her [Y/E/C] eyes for the reaction he was hoping for, “let this be one of them.”

She smiled, though it didn’t seem to be the most genuine. “I doubt it.”

Loki quickly replied, “I don’t.”

There was silence. Loki gazed at her as if the more he does, the more she’d just forget his sins and remember how they were. But she just returned his stare, hiding her own thoughts. At that moment, Loki had the chance to fully indulge in her beauty. She has changed so little yet so much. Her hair has grown longer, her dress emphasized her grace, she looked wiser but her beauty remained unchanged, a queen in every sense of the word.

[Y/N] was biting her tongue, her chest felt numb. She missed him, she knew deep down that she did. But now that he’s here, she just doesn’t know what to feel anymore. His hair has gotten longer, he was more expressive and his eyes seemed as if they have seen new horrors. Aside from what she knows, she wondered how much did he went through. Just the fact that he has made up with his brother Thor was enough to show something has changed. But it wasn’t like that was going to change everything.

A sharp clap has pulled the two from their thoughts. Their attentions were quickly moved to Thor who had an awkward grin on his face. He had already finished the liquor after the two had fought. He couldn’t handle the tension anymore and knew he had to intervene. “Well, this is been great and all. That was an excellent fight, full of emotions, very exciting. But, I still have no idea what’s happening so…” he trailed, “If you’d fill in the details, that will be very very well appreciated.”

To Thor’s defense, he actually looked sorry to interrupt. Loki just gave him the look that said: ‘you-couldn’t-have -picked-a-worse-time-to-be-yourself’. Thor shrugged at his brother as [Y/N] turned around and faced Thor. This time, putting on a genuine smile.

“I’m sorry for that show but we must go on the meeting, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

“You must’ve already known about what happened to Asgard,” Loki started.

“Ragnarok,” she whispered to herself, a finger tapping on her lower lip as the story started to unfold. Her eyes glazed over the multiple books decorating the shelves before she turned her head towards the two princes, “it has come, hasn’t it?”

“Yes.” Thor nodded.

“I was wondering how long it would take,” she whispered to herself, remembering the prophecy once told on the subject. She faced the two and had a sorrowful expression on.  “I am very sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright we’ve saved our people, Asgard is not a place,” Thor started, glancing to his brother. The allfather’s words in his mind. “It is the people.”

[Y/N] smiled as she heard those words, knowing that he has spoken like a true wise king. Loki himself looked pleased from his brother’s words. Thor has truly grown a lot from the stories that Loki had told her years before. Loki has told her how much of an oaf Thor was when he first came in Aikenheim but clearly a lot has changed.

[Y/N] moved back to her shelf, scanning the titles before reaching a book named, “Asgard”. She scanned the pages before ultimately opening to the one with the word of Ragnarok. She placed the tip of her finger on the pages as she skimmed through the words.

“So who has brought Ragnarok to Asgard?” She asked once she reached the part about the destruction of Asgard. It was said to be by Surtur, sometimes giant beings, or the old gods. [Y/N] glanced up to the brothers who were having a conversation with their eyes on who to answer the question. “That part was never made clear.”

“Hela, our sister,” Thor muttered, a little quirk in his lips. Even he wasn’t all that comfortable with the idea of him having a sister, and an older one at that.

“Sister?!” [Y/N] repeated, the new information caught her out of guard. She had been wondering who would bring Ragnarok and a third Odinson was definitely not one of her guesses.

“Our father was very talented in covering things up.” Loki pursed his lips as he nodded. He was sure she was as surprised as they were.

The queen chuckled, remembering her impression of the allfather years back.  Odin seemed stiff and stoic on his throne and the only welcoming presence there was Frigga who stood by his side. He was a wise king, no doubt about that. He was fair with his decisions when it needed to be but she sensed there was something off about him the first time they met. “I always knew Odin was hiding something. But I didn’t suspect it to be a child.”

“She’s actually older than us,” Loki muttered. [Y/N] turned her head towards him, a bit shocked to which Thor quickly added, “Much older. It happened before Loki and I. And she was trapped in a cage the whole time.”

“Oh. I get it then.” [Y/N] nodded, slightly understanding the wrath of the woman they talked about. It was most likely Odin has caged her in exile and that could really damage a person to the point to cause Ragnarok.

“That’s why I never trusted him, respected, yes, but trust is a bit more complicated.” Her tone sounded almost wistfully as she reminisced on her own memories.

“You knew?” Loki’s forehead creased as he took a step forward. [Y/N] nodded, knowing she never had told him about that. “A great king always has his fair share of secrets. It’s only a matter of what are those secrets. ”

“Us, Aikians, always did pride ourselves for seeing past such things,” she went on with her eyes cast downwards, a subtle smile playing on her lips in pride. Such morals were always taken highly in their culture. Loki couldn’t help but smile himself as he gazed at her. He could see her radiating in a glow that he hasn’t seen in so long that he couldn’t stop his tongue.

“Yes, you always did see through my lies.” His words made [Y/N] snap from her trance and glance up to Loki who didn’t seem to have even a little bit of regret of what he has said while Thor was just so confused and slightly uncomfortable.

There was tension in the air again, as if it never left. The two stared back, eyes boring into each other’s soul. But slowly, the polite smile came back on the queen’s face. “But that never stopped you, has it?”

Her words has made every joy in Loki’s face to drop before she turned and started to walk towards the balcony. Loki had his eyes cast downwards while Thor awkwardly leaned over to him and whispered, “I’m sensing a problem here.”

Loki rolled his eyes and faced his brother, stopping himself from calling out his idiocy. “Oh really, Thor? When did you figure that out?”

Thor laughed quietly, silencing his laughter as Loki glared at him. The two made their way towards the brooding queen, stopping steps from beside her. They shared a glance, wordlessly telling the other to talk first. As if she had eyes on the back of her head, [Y/N] started, “What do you wish to accomplish in Aikenheim?”

She turned, her tone sounding more diplomatic and serious than before. “I doubt you are here only for a mere visit.”

Both brothers sighed; Loki stepped forward. “Asgard is no more, and the people have nowhere to go. We hoped that you would let us seek refuge in Aikenheim, just long enough for us to find another place.” He searched her eyes for any sign of emotion but all he could see was her analyzing his words.

Thor stepped in when he saw how stoic she is, stepped forward and quickly intervened, “Only if that is alright with you.”

[Y/N] thought about it, weighing her options as well as her beliefs. There was a lot to consider, too much even. She tapped her fingers to her chin, deep in thought. “That is a heavy favor to grant.”

She raised her head to the two expecting princes. She had to be honest at least. “If it were just me, the answer would be yes-”

“That is amazing! We are very thankful-” Thor boomed, cutting off [Y/N], almost coming in to hug her when Loki pulled him back by his clothes and gave him a look to behave, causing him to stop and fix himself for a little. Loki cleared his throat and thanked her. “In behalf of Asgard, we thank you, Queen [Y/N].”

“Yes, but…” she trailed as she nodded. The last words has made Thor’s smile falter. “I would still have to consult with my councilmen and councilwomen about this subject.”

“We understand,” Loki formally agreed, knowing they were already pushing a lot of boundaries by that request. Luckily, Thor got the memo and kept quiet.

“I am sure they are gathered by now, let’s go meet them.”

* * *

“We have a few houses without any owners. Perhaps we can lend them to the Asgardians for a while,” Councilman Evans suggested.

“Will it support them though? Our guests are quite the number, I doubt that a few measly houses would be enough,” Councilwoman Scarlet rightfully countered.

They were all assembled around a huge circular golden table in the council room to discuss about certain arrangements concerning the Asgardians. The council people giving their own suggestions. Thor and Loki had the spotlight and was listening intently. Even Valkyrie and Bruce was invited to join the meeting but not before they made Thor swear they wouldn’t be asked anything.

To Thor’s joy, it was an unanimous decision to let the Asgardians stay. The morals of the Aikians really shone through. That must be why they didn’t they didn’t kill Loki the first time he came here.

“Then again, there are the ruins of the old kingdom,” The queen muttered her suggestion, being the first thing she has said in the entire meeting. There was a murmuring, the council was considering the idea, nodding it to be possibility. She glanced to the princes and went to the explain.

“Not particularly rubble, but they are the remains of the last monarchy that we’ve all chose to leave behind,” she further explained. “We actually made sure to keep it in top shape. Almost like a reminder of what happened. War did not happen on its ground, do not worry. It just reminded a lot of past mistakes.”

[Y/N] glanced to her council who was nodding in agreement before her gaze landed to the princes. “It will be enough to support the Asgardians shelter. That is if it’s alright with you.”

All eyes were on them, the council were staring hopefully for a reply from the princes. Before Thor could even reply, Loki bowed at the slightest, flashed a charming smile and put his silver tongue to good use. “We accept your most gracious offer.”

Thor said his own thanks while he warily glanced towards Loki. His brother knew just how to act around the Aikens. Handmaiden Mila who was standing by the queen glared at the prince. [Y/N] returned a polite smile before she stood up and announced. “Then its settled, I will have General Falti escort the Asgardians with the palace soldiers.”

Councilwoman Olsen and Councilman Renner leaned over the queen and whispered to which [Y/N] nodded and faced the prince. “Oh, yes, but the condition is that the princes of Asgard must stay here. Just for the sake of civil laws.”

Thor nodded, “Of course, can we take two more people?”

Queen [Y/N] grinned and clapped her hands together. “I don’t see why not.” Her eyes did land to Loki who was enraptured by her and openly staring. Her smile faltered and dropped her gaze, trying not to catch his eye. By now, Mila was already boring a hole straight to the silver tongue’s skull. [Y/N] cleared her throat and stood a little straighter, her elegant demure was back. “Now if you’ll excuse me, there must be arrangements to be made.”

The council people bowed as the queen exited the room with her handmaiden and a couple of peers. Everyone was having their own little conversations about the meeting while Valkyrie and Bruce made their way to the two who was on their way out.

“I hope I’m one of those two people,” Valkyrie whispered to Thor as they walk towards the hallways. Thor didn’t bother to turn his head, instead nodding over to the people who were greeting him along the way. “Of course, you are, I’m not gonna leave the Asgardians in your hand.”

“Doctor Banner is the other one,” Thor added to which Bruce released a sigh in relief. “Oh, thank god.”

“Yes, you’re welcome.”

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean you-”

“Heimdall, I know, would choose to stay with the people and I know he’d need the rest,” Thor went on, keeping his stare straight and trying to look more diplomatic as some Aikians bowed to him in respect. He didn’t want to receive an earful from Loki about properly carrying the honor of Asgard later.

“But Loki, by civil laws, I’m sure they meant they’re gonna keep an eye on us. I can’t say that I blame them.” Thor knew some of them may or may not have memories over Loki and he still doesn’t know if that’s good or bad.

“So I’m going to need you to stay pu- Loki, where the hell are you?!” He went to turn his head to his side only to find out that he was talking to no one.

“He left a while ago, stupid.” Valkyrie rolled her eyes, entertained. She watched Loki walk away from Thor and towards the council meeting room a few moments ago. Bruce even pointed at Loki as he went by while Thor was rambling but Valkyrie shook her head to shush him.

Thor ran a hand over his face and placed his hands on his hips, huffing defeatedly. “Where did he go?”

“Beats me, you’re his brother.” She shrugged, finding the whole subject funny. “He’s probably off to do something stupid.”

* * *

“Prince Loki,” The councilmen and councilwomen bowed in respect as they passed him. He only politely nodded but his eyes were entranced on [Y/N] who was talking to her peers, focused on their subject, looking nothing less than a royalty above others.

There just something about her, she radiated of elegance and beauty. It was so long since he have seen her, that every time he has, he just couldn’t help but be captured by her. He was so mesmerized much that he breathed out her name.

“[Y/N].”

There was a sudden silence, everyone stopped and turned to look at the one who dared to call their dearest queen without her title. It was so silent that you could hear a pin drop a mile away. [Y/N] glanced up from the papers, not from the name called, but from the familiar voice that said it.

Loki cleared his throat and tried again, bowing in respect before he continued. “I’m sorry. I meant, Queen [Y/N].”

[Y/N] stood straighter, and nodded over to the prince, trying to look like having the prince in front of her wasn’t bothering her at all. “Yes, Prince Loki?”

Loki took a deep breath, gathering up the courage, keeping his eyes on hers and not paying attention to Mila who was slitting his throat in her mind. “Can I talk to you?”

[Y/N] must’ve sensed the eyes of the people around her, especially her handmaiden whose fury could be sensed a mile away. She had a lot to do and she wasn’t over all comfortable about being alone with him; her schedule was too hectic anyway. “My apologies but I’m busy.”

“It’s important,” Loki quickly added, stepping forward as she was about to turn away.

“I’m sure it could wait,” [Y/N] smiled for show, but she surely wished he’d stop. She didn’t want to do anything in front of her subjects.

“It’s urgent,” Loki continued, sounding a bit desperate. He searched her eyes for any sign of the reaction he needed. “Please.”

[Y/N] tried to stay stoic but how her eyes softened when he heard him plead didn’t go unnoticed. She sighed and nodded, handing back the papers to her handmaiden. “Then, I shall see that it’s taken care.”

Mila glanced up to her queen warily, almost trying to convince her wordlessly to stop while the peers bowed towards the queen then to Loki, having no clue of any ulterior motive. [Y/N] placed her hand on her handmaiden’s shoulder to calm her. She thanked her subjects and gestured for Loki to follow her. “Please excuse us.”

[Y/N] lead the way, Loki nodded to the council who bowed to him, ultimately dodging the woman who was staring daggers at him. [Y/N] led them both to an empty room, closing the doors behind them. Her hand lingered on the handle of the doors as if she was deep in thought.

“[Y/N]…” Loki called out, worried, his hand reaching out for her shoulder. She turned, just in time to swat his hand away. Her eyebrows frowned and there was a scowl on her face but she couldn’t mask the worry laced in them. “Loki, you have to stop doing this.” Her tone was much softer than she’d like. “You are not in the position to just make demands.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I just need to know,” Loki apologized before taking in a deep breath. This had been bothering him ever since he heard it from her mouth; he just needed to know. He searched her eyes, gazing straight to her soul. “What have you heard?”

“About you?” [Y/N] raised an eyebrow, a little quirk on the end of the word. Loki wasn’t sure if it was sarcastic until she let out a bitter chuckle. “Just about  _everything_.”

“How was Midgard? I was told they have really good food.” The tiny smirk on her lips turned into a full blown sarcastic grin when Loki’s whole serious expression faltered and worry and hurt replaced it. [Y/N] knew right there that she hit the nail on the head.  “But I’m sure you wouldn’t know, too busy causing terror, am I right?”

Loki tried hard to swallow the lumpin his throat. But his words still managed to get choked up. So that’s why she has given him this treatment. Even though [Y/N] inherited the title of ‘Goddess of War’, she despised it. Her every being was against such violence because of the history of her realm. She sees it as one of the worst sins to ever disrupt peace of other beings. Now it all made sense. “So you’ve heard that much?” He whispered out.

“Also, pretending to die twice. I hope you enjoyed pretending to be the father you hated.” That one, she heard from the Asgardians. And it was just added to Loki’s list, [Y/N] also despised lies.

Back then, it was almost ironic that she fell in love with the God of Mischief and Lies. She was the only one Loki would never lie to; he swore by it. But now, she doesn’t know if he even honors such promises anymore.

“Is that all that you’ve heard?”

With those words, [Y/N] snapped and she grinned sweetly but sarcastically at the prince who looked like he just lost the world. “Why? Are there more of your plots I need to uncover? To hear about?”

“No.” Loki just shook his head. He didn’t know whether to explain or apologize or maybe just kneel and hope for her forgiveness. He was lost for words. He has never felt so small in the eyes of the woman in front of him. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Then what’s the point of this?” The expression on him could only be described as defeated. [Y/N] felt the pang of pain in her chest when she looked at him but she pressed to keep the scowl on her face. “You’re just wasting my time.”

She turned but before she could get far, Loki grabbed her arm in panic. “[Y/N], please.” The eyes that were stone cold a moment ago showed softness and vulnerability.

“I-” Loki stuttered, his thought humbling in his mind as he looked at her with her walls slowly crashing down. “I just need things to be the way they were.”

“Not all of them, at least some,” he pleaded her, almost falling on his knees. “Please.”

[Y/N] smile sadly, biting her lip, trying to hold everything in. The memories they shared before was flashing in her mind. How she wanted all of those to come back, but she knew deep down it will never be. Her tone was bitter as she forced herself to come to terms with that fact. “That is damn near impossible, Friggason, and you know it.”

Loki’s lips formed into a soft smile, his glassy eyes and sorrow filled expression contrasted. “Is it?” He chuckled.

“Then do I have to start from the beginning? A new start?” If he couldn’t do that, then he could try to start another. Anything that would get him to keep her. “Will you let me do at least that?”

[Y/N] was left speechless. She stared at disbelief at the silver tongue before a short laugh erupted from her throat. He may have change but maybe somethings did stay the same. He still thought highly of himself. “If you think for one second that I would fall for you charms again, Loki. You’re mistaken. It worked once but it wouldn’t twice.”

Loki stepped forward, placed his hands on her cheeks, ready to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. “I would stop at nothing to earn your trust again then. No matter how long would take.”

[Y/N] placed her hands on top of his, her eyes closing, trying to silence her thoughts.  _It wasn’t real._ She learned her lesson and she promise she’d never make the same mistake. She peeled away the hands from her cheeks.

She gazed at him like one would do to a breathtaking view worth remembering and a pity to leave. She placed his hands down, and held onto her own on her front. She bowed before turning and heading for the door.

Loki didn’t know how to feel. He watched as his world was coming down. Anger run through his veins and his jaw clenched. It all just came out. He tried hard to compose himself but he sounded as venomous as his words. “You said you’ve loved me then, [Y/N].”

[Y/N] stopped on her tracks, listening to him. Loki took a deep breath, his voice getting more softer. “Why take it back now?”

She sighed before she faced him, standing as stiff and regal as she was supposed to be, yet the redness of her eyes. “Because I’ve learned, Loki.”

“Looking back,” she muttered wistfully, remembering the memories of their past before chuckling, “it seemed foolish to ever trust the God of Mischief and Lies. ”

Something broke. Loki just stood there. His feet frozen in place; the words he heard playing over and over in his mind. “I knew I would hear that from everyone, anyone, but not you,” he chuckled bitterly, grinning, “never from you.”

His words stung just as bad as her words did to him. The guilt wrecked her insides. He caught her off guard. Her cold exterior melted and she stuttered out her response. “People change.”

“Then believe it,” Loki replied, rendering the queen speechless without anything to say back. He walked towards [Y/N], never losing eye contact. He reached down and took her hand in his before bending down and pressing a soft kiss.

“My queen.” He bowed, before looking at her. There was a smile on his face and hers was the opposite as she stared at him blankly. He moved towards the door, leaving the queen to herself, gaze fixed on his back. Both was stubborn and persistent but both their eyes were glassy and holding the same pain.


	4. Chapter 4

“What happened?” Thor has kept on asking his brother who just flat out ignored him. It’s been a day and from the look on Loki’s face, he can only assume that it didn’t go so well. And they can’t really have themselves get kicked out of that realm at the moment. “What did you do?”

“Get off my back, Thor.” Loki dead deadpanned, continuing to saunter forward while Thor tried his best to keep up. But Loki really didn’t need to be annoyed at that moment. Thor was being especially pesky today. “You may be my brother but not my father.”

“Loki, don’t joke about this,” Thor scolded, grabbing Loki’s arm to stop him from walking away and ignoring him. “Did you do anything?”

“Okay, I may have went to [Y/N],” Loki sighed out, defeated.

“And?” Thor asked, trying to figure out what he was supposed to say next. Just really hope he didn’t anger or annoy the queen of Aikenheim. “Please tell me that’s it.”

“Please tell me we’re not getting kicked out of the realm.” Loki rolled his as a response, his hand went to his face and pinch the bridge of his nose. He was really coming to terms that Thor would always have that idiocy in him.

“I asked for things to go back to the way they were,” Loki muttered to his hand, Thor nodded, following. “Okay.”

“Ultimately, she told me to forget about it,” Loki side as he concluded. He glanced up to his brother, expecting a good reaction, only to find Thor puzzled.

“That’s it?” Thor asked, sounding a little too disappointed for Loki’s taste. “Oh, I’m sorry, were you hoping for more juicy details?”

“There you two are!” Valkyrie’s voice boomed across the room. The brothers turned to see the woman in Aiken’s clothing, surely the helpers has gotten to her and she didn’t want to just under the queen by saying no to the honor of wearing their clothes. “I’ve been trying to find you two for an hour.”

“What are you holding?” Thor pointed to the vial in Val’s hand to which she raised happily. “Aikian mead is superior. It’s amazing.”

She raised it to her lips and dunked another sip. Before putting it down, remembering why she came. “They’re holding an announcement. Everyone’s invited. Both of you are top of the list.” Valkyrie went on, pointing at the two’s face. It was actually pretty stupid the two didn’t know themselves of the event. Everyone has been talking about it ever since the posters were up. They probably just had too much on their plate.

“That was quick,” Thor commented, remembering how the only arrived about a day ago. Loki nodded, leading the way as he explained. “Aikians pride themselves for being dutiful; they don’t procrastinate work when it can be done as soon as possible.”

“We have something in common then.” Thor grinned, to which Val scowled and Loki cringed. “Thor, no.”

* * *

“They changed the old death arena to be an auditorium,” Thor gasped in awe while he did a full circle, enraptured by the majestic design of it all. He could remember the pictures in Asgard about the dreadful death arena of Aikenheim, about how the blood in its walls never dried. But now he could see just how far this realm has come.

“Clever, isn’t it?” Loki smiled, remembering his own awe when he first came. “They didn’t want to be ashamed of their past so they changed a place that only revolved around death and war to one they can showcase how strong Aikenheim’s bond is by being the place the queen announces and talks to her people freely. A very smart and amazing change.”

“How do you know all that?” Val asked, a bit curious about how he knows so much about this realm’s history.

“[Y/N] has told me when I first came here.” Loki couldn’t stop the smirk on his lips while he answered, proud.

Thor has thought about it, for a few hours. He thinks he kind of remembers the first time she first arrived in Asgard. It was a bit of a blur for him.“I never really paid much attention to her before. But she probably was as regal and respected as she was back then.”

“That’s because you were too busy with trying to get out of responsibilities that you didn’t pay any attention to the ones that matter,” Loki scowled. He had his own version on what happened. He remembered Thor standing beside Odin on the right while he was on the left, waiting for the arrival of the new ruler of Aikenheim. Thor’s mind was already fogged in his ego and own desires at that time that such a ceremony didn’t spark his interest in the slightest.

“I didn’t remember the meeting but I remember how boring it was,” Thor defended, knowing that he was surely yawning the whole time.

Loki’s forehead frowned as he glared at his brother. That ceremony was one of the first they were included so it was important to him. It was anything but boring. “It was not.”

“Was too.”

“Was. Not.”

“Was too-”

“Children!” Valkyrie shouted, earning a few of the attention of the people around them. But it was better that rather than having the Aikens notice because of the childishness of the two princes. “Are you seriously going to fight right now? Do I have to remind the both of you are the leaders of Asgard. For Hel’s sake, act like it. Now don’t embarrass yourselves and especially, me.”

Val pushed the two to continue walking. They had assigned seats and they were placed close to the stage so they can hear it the queen perfectly. Once they were all sat and comfortable, a thought suddenly came in to Val’s mind.“How do you know Queen [Y/N] anyway?” She asked Thor before pouring towards the other brother.

“Not about your relationship with her,” Valkyrie interrupted, gesturing to Loki who frowned. “That’s because I know we would need a lot of time for that, recounting all your sins and whatnot,” She teased, pleased of the annoyed look now on Loki’s face.

“But how does she know about you? She called both of you, ‘princes of Asgard’.” She asked, stitching the story up piece by piece. “Don’t tell me she knew Thor just from Loki?”

“No, we actually we’ve met her way back,” Thor started, glancing over to his brother which is nodded. This was the story he’s going to need some help on. “It was back then, time when there was ten realms and not only nine.”

“[Y/N]’s father, King Kaaldeen, was a vicious king, God of Chaos and War and King of the dreadful Aikenheim.” Loki added, just the title give Thor shivers. Even Loki could remember the stories told to them when they were kids; it was their own version of the boogeyman. Except this one was real and very dangerous.

“He waged hundreds of wars among other planets, destroying them until it is nothing. Then celebrating by returning to their home realm only to make his remaining soldiers fight each other.” Thor didn’t Bear witness to any of these, this was the stories that were passed on, ones that are very true. But no one made no progress stopping it. “It wasn’t that severe at that time since father was busy among other things,” he made clear.

Loki raised his finger as if correcting Thor. “Like training Thor to be king.”

This time, it was his turn to roll his eyes at his dramatic diva of a brother. “Oh please, he was training us.”

“No, it was just you,” Loki argued.

“When was it only me?”

“Oh, do you want a list?”

“Boys!” Valkyrie scolded, glaring firmly at the two as they slowly settled. She nodded at Loki. “Continue.”

“So, but then, King Kaaldeen grew tired over making his own men battle and the planets nearby wasn’t enough sate his hunger for war. So he did the next thing,” Loki sighed, remembering the stories his own mother warned him about. “He waged war with all the other realms, even Asgard.”

“It took on Muspelheim first and they were far too successful. Used both magic and might and almost placed it to shambles. Vanaheim was the next of his target, proving that he was serious about waging wars with all.”

“That was when father knew there was a line to be drawn,” Thor butted in.

“Father was about to drop everything just to stop Aikenheim at the time. But then, we heard that there was a commotion. The news that King Kaaldeen was killed by his own blood spread like forest fire, almost like a legend being passed on,” Loki started, himself clear in awe, going on as if he was telling his favorite epic.

“We were visited in Asgard but it was only then that we saw it was a daughter and not a son who has defeated the God of Chaos, it was [Y/N]. There was bit of shock there actually, we almost thought it was a joke,” Thor chuckled as he remembered the day, a young woman came in armor with no crown on her but determination and some news. He could remember stopping himself from laughing when she declared herself the new ruler of Aikenheim.

“But we chose to not be stupid.” Loki side-eyed Thor, subtly scolding him with his eyes. He didn’t laugh, didn’t even consider it back then. He did remember being shocked. “Apologies have been made and announcements of a whole new government in Aikenheim.”

“Apparently, Aikenheim slowly lost all its resources because of how war centered it was. Much of the wealth has been used in weapons and armor instead of farm and technologies. The realm was facing the aftermath of the storm it was in for hundreds of years.”

“It was the main reason why she may hold the title of Goddess of War but she despises it to her very soul. She saw its effects to both parties and knew it would bring nothing but death,” he explained. “So, I remembered her asking for a very big favor.”

“She wanted her Aikenheim to be completely in exile. [Y/N] wanted to remove all ties from all the other worlds. We first thought that it was merely a jest because that was too outrageous,” Loki admitted. But he could still remember the determined look on the woman who knew she was being doubted. She knew why she was there and “but the more she talked, the more we understood.”

“Since Aikenheim was centralized to war, the people didn’t know how to function without it. She wanted her people to slowly learn on its own and get back on its feet. And that it was also apparent that the realm cannot handle anymore war on its way.”

“She needed Aikenheim away from every other world. That was the only way to protect it at how fragile the state it was in back then. She even already had a spell that was ready to serve that purpose. Everything was ready, all she needed was the father’s blessing.” Loki could remember clearly, even though he was only to listen to the talk back then, he was absolutely smitten with how the woman talked. How she handled herself and how she knew what she wanted and was ready to act for it was admirable. A princess forced to be a queen to save her people; he was so amazed back then.

“Of course, father agreed. And even did one better,” Loki went on, “he had made it law in all nine realms to never disturb Aikenheim that even Heimdall was not allowed to look. But he knew that wasn’t enough. It was changed on every book, every data, every memory. Of course, we were not one of them.”

“We just plain forgot. Plus, it was forbidden so we didn’t care,” Thor pointed out.

“The spell was one of the strongest I’ve ever seen. The realm was removed from its place and disappeared. Almost like it didn’t exist anymore.” Loki smiled as he went on. “Aikenheim became nothing but a legend, none sure if it was still living or not.”

“But we can clearly see, the great sacrifices they had made back in the day has turned out to be the right thing to do. Aikenheim is beautiful.” Thor gestured all around, admiring the beautiful sights. “You can’t almost remember that this was a world centralized on the deaths of other species.”

Loki pursed his lips, biting back his tongue before he does something. “Thor, I swear, I will-”

The humongous arena started to dim, The people who before engaged in their own conversations, silenced themselves and place their attention to the stage. Val instantly shut the two princes up. “Shh! It’s starting!”

It wasn’t long before Queen [Y/N] has made her rightful place in the center of the stage. A round of applause was given, with just a raise of a hand from her, the entire auditorium shushed themselves to give the queen the spotlight.

“Years ago, we were forced to come to a decision, to save ourselves. Our beloved Aikenheim was in state of calamity. We had to make a choice, to crumble or to be selfish. Though what we did is no question the right thing to do to save ourselves, it is no question, selfish. Doing so, we’ve turned our backs on our own allies, their wars going without the help that we could’ve given.”

“Of course, we are not ashamed for we can go back and say we did the right thing, and it is more obvious that we did as our kingdom never truly flourished as it did now.” She stopped for a moment, scanning the crowd, her gaze landed on the two princes and lingered for a while.

“Odin, the allfather, one who even though our solution could very well affect all the other realms and the balance of nature, was at our full support. Helped us start when we needed it most.”

“We would never be the beautiful Aikenheim we are now without the allfather’s blessing.”

“As you may have heard, prophecy of those Asgardians have been fulfilled, Ragnarok has came and destroyed Asgard. These people have nowhere to go, no home to go back to. And we have much here.”

She placed her gaze upwards, remembering the words of a certain person important to her. “The late queen once said,  _‘great kingdoms not only builds walls to protect its people, but also builds bridges to protect others.’_ ”

“We would’ve never reached this peak we are now without the all fathers help, who’s to say we shouldn’t give back, just to recognize the gracious push he had given us. We are in debt to these people, our greatest pride is skill intelligence, and honor. We should apply all in this decision. Will we welcome them with open arms or will we be selfish once again?”

Her ending statement, actually her whole speech, has captured Loki by the neck. He was impressed, even more than he can describe. She was shining on top of that stage. She was in her element, elegant, intelligent, confident and absolutely beautiful. And people call him the silver tongue.

“My people, this is a decision I believed can not only be made the council and I But all should have a say. I only ask to open our hearts and think with the wisdom of true Aiken.” [Y/N] started again.

“To whoever is against, the asgardians to seek refuge in our Aikenheim, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Never has a placed full of thousands of people be so quiet. A simple drop of a pin could be heard from the farthest corner. By the grin on her face, she could proudly say that she expected nothing less from her people.

“And to those who agree, speak now.” The chorus of ‘I’ was amazing. There was no refusal of any sort, or at least heard. The decision has been clearly made.

“It is done. I assure you all would be taken care of. That is all. Thank you.” The queen smiled at her people, waved and then turned around and left the stage. A round of applause was given before the chattering of the people came back as they started to engage their own conversations about announcement.

Loki felt like congratulating her, just like the council probably doing to her right now. So he stood up and started walking towards the backstage, fully knowing worries going. Valkyrie and Thor glanced at each other before inevitably following him, having no idea of how to go back.

Loki maneuvered himself from the people greeting him in the corridors, his mind focused on congratulating his love. Thor and Valkyrie was hot on his trail, determined not to get lost. It wasn’t long before they saw the queen. [Y/N] was, as usual, surrounded by her council people, consulting her of different decisions to be made.

Loki waited patiently for his turn to talk to her, fully learning his lesson from past mistakes. It didn’t take long when Handmaiden Mila noticed him she looked up from the notes she was taking.  The woman scowled at the sight of the prince to which Loki just smiled, politely nodding as he didn’t want to make any more issues.

Mila rolled her eyes before leaning in to her queen and whispering lonely. [Y/N]'s  slowly glanced only to find charmingly smiling Loki waiting to give her his congratulations. The queen smiled back, letting her walls down for a moment there. Mila stood back for her queen, knowing that there was a conversation about to happen. The people around them noticed the small exchange and quickly excused themselves. They didn’t want to interrupt. Loki took that as a sign to step in.

“Queen [Y/N], that was beautiful,” Loki complimented, his pride for her soared. She was absolutely incredible back there, she exhibited the true essence of a great queen. He stared at her with so much wonder and admiration. It’s only been days but she has let him get this close to her, even after all. She had a too good of a heart.

[Y/N] grinned at the prince, very much enjoying his compliment much more than the others that came before him just a moment ago. She tried not to be biased but could I would blame her. There was a reason why Loki was called to have a silver tongue. I didn’t take that much just to make her smile over him. “I learned a few things from someone.” Loki smiled back, happily accepting her type of a compliment.

“It was very very amazing,” Thor happily commented from the back while Valkyrie said her own congratulations,  letting themselves be known. His smile reaching up to his eyes.

“Thank you, Thor.” She nodded while Loki turned his head towards the two, glaring at his brother and the woman who interrupted the moment that was supposed to be just his and [Y/N]’s. Thor just went on and told her about a few things he liked in the speech, almost babbling in excitement.

Loki took that opportunity to look at her again, The [Y/E/C] of her eyes always sparkled when she talked to people of her passion, one of the things he loved about her. But today no spark was there, he may have seen it from when she was giving a speech but at that moment, there was nothing. He could see the bags under her eyes and heaviness of her shoulders.

He now just noticed how her posture had slumped and her usual words lost their life. Even though her smile was, as always, enchanting, even that has lost some of its brightness. His mood immediately sank at the thought of his love being worked to exhaustion. He could see how tired she was and how she tried not to show anyone, surely this past few days has been rough. She was always such a hands-on queen.

He wasn’t going to ask, didn’t want to seem rude to ask a question to a lady like that. But he couldn’t stop himself, his worry increased tenfold when he saw her wobble and almost fall over when she turned towards Mila. He instinctively reached towards her, seeing her press a finger to her temple, more likely in pain. “[Y/N], are you quite alright?”

Mila quickly went in between the two,  swatting the prince’s hand away. “My queen needs her rest,” she has politeness still in their tone but it seemed almost forced. She glared, politely telling him to back off. “I advise you go now,  _Prince Loki_.”

His worry quickly turned to annoyance. Loki’s patience was wearing thin. He glared at her, his face turned serious. “I wasn’t talking to you,  _Handmaiden Mila_.”

Before Mila can rebuke, [Y/N] wobbled again, muttering a quiet scolding to the two. Mila immediately tried to stabilize her queen as Loki stepped forward one more time, worried as hell. He hasn’t seen her this faint before except for the time she didn’t sleep a wink because of how busy she was. “[Y/N], are you-”

Mila moved her worried gaze towards the prince and glared at him. He was making this situation worse and her annoyance of him was reaching its peak. “Prince Loki, our dear  _guest_ , I advise you to stand back one last time. As I said, my queen needs her rest.” It sounded almost like a warning as she had her teeth clenched while she hissed out her words.

Loki was about to argue that one look on [Y/N], he forced himself to calm down. He took a deep breath before calmly continuing. “I just need to talk to her.”

“[Y/N], please. Are you okay?-” As Loki’s hand touched her shoulder, [Y/N] cringed visibly. It wasn’t his fault, her instincts have just gotten triggered. Her head was killing her but she soon realizes her mistake and she glanced up to him, exhaustion clear in her face.

Unfortunately, Handmaiden Mila misinterpreted the reaction. So by her own instincts, she slapped Loki’s hand off of her queen’s shoulder. Her annoyance is long gone, it was anger now. “Don’t you dare touch my queen.”

“Mila,” [Y/N] weakly protested protested, trying her hardest to remain okay but her body gave out for that moment. She knew not too tire herself so but a queen had her responsibilities that she couldn’t ignore. Her voice was weak but she still tried to stop Mila because she knew her handmaiden all too well. [Y/N] knew she was going to say something she was keeping inside.

“You know rather than pestering her, you should just thank her,” Mila started, her glare could bore a hole right through the prince’s skull. [Y/N] knew where this was going and reached out to stop her from saying anything else that she’d regret later. But Mila only looked at her concerned before turning again to look at Loki with her face stoic but fury in her eyes.

“She cried for you and mourned when she thought that you never reached home. But after she has heard of what really happened, that you’ve lied and practically betrayed her, she still cares for you,” she hissed, Loki listened with his face is void of any emotion but his eyes would shift towards [Y/N]. It was as if to ask if these were true and the shocked expression on her face proved that.

“She made sure no one knew about what you did except me and General Falti,” Mila spat out, rendering Loki speechless. He didn’t know that [Y/N] would keep that a secret from her people, the ones she promised never to lie to.

“That’s why the Aikians still look up to you,” Mila said, finally releasing the anger she felt when Loki got the treatment he never deserved after what he did. “Because they think that you did return to your home realm and became the hero that rescued his people then came back to his lover as promised.”

“If she just let them know what really happened, your arrival wouldn’t be met with the proper hospitality that you’ve seen now,” Mila dryly chuckled, remembering how irritated she was when she saw how much the Aikians respected him.

“But she cared enough to think of your wellbeing because she’s still kindhearted like that. So instead of being a little pest, why don’t you just kneel down and hope she might forgive how disgustingly treacherous you are,” she hissed with her teeth clenched.

“MILA!” [Y/N] boomed, earning everyone’s attention around her. She finally found her voice, only needing a few minutes to breathe. The shock dissolved and the tension before was even thicker now. She wouldn’t stand to hear those words he said even if they may be true. Mila has said too much. “That is enough!”

[Y/N] came closer, only to snatch her handmaiden’s arm to make Mila face towards her, she was angry, no doubt to that. “You’ve ran your mouth over subjects you shouldn’t dare to speak of.”

“You’ve crossed the line.” [Y/N] spat out, her voice was low and venomous. Thor could feel goosebumps at what he heard. He always have seen the queen so calm, collected and always gentle with her words. So this really is an experience for him.

Mila had the face of stone but in her eyes held the pain of being scolded by her dearest queen while Loki, Thor and Valkyrie watched. “I only spoke of the truth, my queen.”

[Y/N] sighed, forcing herself to calm down a notch. She opened her eyes, but the firmness of her words remained. “That is besides the point, Prince Loki is our guest and shall be treated as such no matter of the past.” She gently made Mila turn towards Loki who was quietly watching the exchange happen, not wanting to trigger [Y/N] more- also he was still a little speechless after what Mila had said. “Apologize,” [Y/N] commanded.

Mila then glance up to the prince with her glare icier than ever. She surely hated every fiber of his being and Loki can’t say he blamed her after hearing all that. The woman then bowed stiffly, obviously forced to do the command. “My sincerest apology,  _dear Prince Loki_ ,” she emphasized his title, her mockery clear when she did.

“Now leave us,” [Y/N] quickly followed and Mila straightened her posture, muttered her thanks to the queen while she looked at Loki with fire in her eyes before she turned and left. [Y/N] sighed as she watched her handmaiden go. She can’t say she didn’t expect her defiance when Loki was the subject but she really didn’t need her to say all that.

[Y/N] placed her attention back to Loki who looked speechless and she knew deep down that he was still thinking of what Mila said. She glanced around and saw Thor and Valkyrie in the background, looking shocked themselves. Luckily, no one else was around to see the scene but she needed to fix this. “Come with me.” She muttered to Loki who only nodded without a word.

[Y/N] went first while Loki looked back at Thor and Valkyrie. The both just nodded, seemingly uncomfortable to notice an exchange they probably shouldn’t have. Loki quickly followed [Y/N] who guided him towards an empty hall. She was holding her own hands up to her lips, her expression solemn as she tried to stay collected in front of him. “You must excuse Mila, Loki.”

“She has been terribly busy lately and it must be the stress getting to her,” [Y/N] explained, trying to get Loki’s mind off of it all. But the information was already buried deep in his mind. “She doesn’t know what she’s saying.”

Loki studied her for a while. Some things may have changed but her lying still remained the same. “It didn’t sound like that.”

“She seemed to have meant everything she has said.” [Y/N] kept her gaze fixed downwards, knowing that if she made a mistake of looking him in the eyes, she may say something she’d regret. Loki sensed her how uncomfortable she is and it just confirmed his thoughts. But he wanted to hear it from her.

“Was it true? Everything Mila told me?” He asked slowly, damn near begging. She did all that for him, he just wanted to hear it straight from her. [Y/N] slowly lifted her head and her jaw clenched. There was glassiness in her eyes. “Please, I won’t trust anyone else’s word over yours. I just need to hear it from you.”

[Y/N] opened her mouth to say her reply but no words came out. She didn’t know what to tell him that won’t trigger anything. Instead, she only averted her gaze and cleared her throat before she forced a small smile into her lips.

“I shouldn’t be bothering your mind like this, Prince Loki. I should go now, excuse me.” Her voice cracked, eyes brimming with tears as memories flooding her mind. She immediately turned and made a quick escape but Loki turned as well and caught her, making her face back to him. “Wait, [Y/N]!”

As he did, it triggered for the tears to fall. She bared her clenched teeth to him, trying to stop the tears and failing “What more do you want?!” She tried to pull her arm away from his hold, reaching her limit.

“Is it true? That you mourned for me?” Loki asked, trying to keep his own emotions at bay to hear the answers he desperately needed. [Y/N] stuttered out her response, not being able to handle the look of sadness of the man in front of her. “Loki, I should go-”

“[Y/N], please,” Loki begged one more time, keeping his eyes on hers. “I have the right to know.”

With those words, she calmed, her face being void of emotion. “I did,” she monotoned. “At that time, I heard that you haven’t reached Asgard yet.”

“I thought to myself, where else would you be? You wouldn’t stray from the path I taught you.” Loki felt the her following words go right through his chest like a blade. “But I was wrong.”

[Y/N] waited patiently for a reply. She wanted to hear what he was thinking. Loki didn’t know exactly what to say. He knew she wasn’t wrong. He knows what he did and he knows that all of it is unforgivable. But could anyone blame him for trying. He couldn’t “I told you, I have changed. I will do everything just to make you understand that,” he promised, meaning every word. “You have my word.”

[Y/N] just chuckled. He has said that before he left her years ago. She doesn’t know if she can bring herself to trust his words anymore. “You know how much I loathe lies, Friggason.” She then pointed at him, she never liked it when he freely lied to her face. “One more of those and I will forget you are my guest.”

Loki then took her hands down to his own and held them dearly to his chest. His forehead creased as he made his plea. “Look into my eyes and tell me I’m lying.”

“You know that I’m not.” His own eyes started to water. She has did so much for him even when she didn’t need to. She had no responsibility of protecting his reputation to her people and could’ve let the rumors spread without a care but she still made sure that wouldn’t happen. She still cared about him, so why couldn’t she let him care for her back? “Why can’t you just believe me?” He whispered out.

[Y/N] could only look at him blankly, but her eyes spoke for her. “Because of trust, Loki,” she started. Her words hitting him hard. “But that trust disappeared a long time ago.”

Loki stayed quiet, trying to comfort himself that deep down she didn’t really meant that but she had no reason to lie. “What can I do to get it back?” Loki finally asked, forcing a smile to hide his pain, knowing that was all he can do now.

But then his heart sank and smile faded when he saw her shook her head and remove her hands from his. “Nothing.”

“But, [Y/N]-” he blinked his eyes again, holding back the tears and making sure this wasn’t just some nightmare. But she stepped back. “Don’t touch me.”

“[Y/N], please…” Loki pleaded to her, tears threatening to fall. “Don’t let everything we had to turn into nothing.”

“It already has.” [Y/N] deadpanned, but her tone was still sharp. She remembered all the times she cried for this man and how many times she promised herself never to cry about him again. And she found the anger inside her boiling. “Now, do us both a favor, forget about whatever your blasted heart is telling you and leave me be.”

He stared at her the longest time. She returned his gaze, waiting for a reaction. Something that would tell her that he finally gave up, that he finally understood. But instead, as well made its way to his lips. “No.”

“I won’t do that to us,” he continued. She chuckled bitterly, almost like a gasp.  _He never gives up, does he?_

He always was like this. He changed so little, yet so much. [Y/N] shook her head before leaving the silver tongue alone. Her own thoughts bombarding her mind as she tried to forget his words. She knew that it could be lies again.

Loki was left to stare as she left. His heart ripping with every step she took further away from him. He meant every word that he said, even if he had to hear every insult or harsh word from her, he’d never give up. So much has happened to him and he won’t let her slip through his fingers again.


	5. Chapter 5

_“What’s your worst nightmare,” he whispered as he took another step, leading the dance._

_“To turn into my father,” she answered, swaying their bodies to the gentle music. Her hand was placed on his shoulder while his was on her waist. And their other paired together, finger laced. “Nothing could be worse.”_

_“Understandable.”_

_“How about you?” She asked as they took another step. “Do we share the same? Because I have a feeling we do?”_

_He chuckled as he let her spin. “Talk about outrageous things in common.” Smiles were exchanged and the atmosphere was nothing less but perfect. “But no.”_

_The woman raised an eyebrow, smirking playfully. “Oh, really now?”_

_“What is it then?”_

_She was merely having a banter, but the man had a solemn expression on his face. He was glancing down, eyes fixed on their steps, deep in thought. “For now, my nightmare would be that one day,” he leaned in and touched her forehead with his, gazing right in her eyes, “this dream would end.”_

_“That I’d lose you,” he finished, dreading that he even had to say those words._

_She was taken back by his confession but slowly a smile made its way to her lips as she pressed them to his faintly, but it was enough for him to close his eyes at the affection. Then she whispered her response to his lips. “That would never happen.”_

_The couple slowly opened their eyes as the woman promised to him with the ghost of a smirk lurking on her lips. “I intend to keep you.”_

_That made a grin erupt from the man’s lips_ _and a small laugh followed as he turned her, pressing the woman’s back to his front as he swayed her to the beat of the song. “I can only hope.”_

_He turned her once more. This time with his hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, keeping her close. Her hands reaching to hold his face in her own hands. His eyes met hers and no moment could ever be more perfect.  He whispered out their oaths to one another before he reached down to for another kiss. “You’re mine and I’m yours.”_

Loki woke up in cold sweat. It was just a dream. It wasn’t real. He sat up from his bed and placed his head in his hands, feeling the familiar tears make their way down his cheeks. The same memory has been haunting him ever since he had that talk with her. It started as something beautiful, something to be thankful for. That, at least, in a dream, he was still with her. But after a few days have passed, it became a painful reminder. That that memory was only a memory and it will only happen in his dreams from now on. And that there was a chance that he’ll only experience it in his dream. And he knows there was nothing worse than that.

* * *

Loki walked toward the hallways, meeting his brother who was talking to Valkyrie and Bruce. The two said their greeting and Thor had a good look on his brother. He placed hand on his shoulder and inspected his face while Loki only looked at him questioningly. But Thor could see the dark circles under his eyes. “You look tired, brother.”

“Did you not sleep well? A nightmare?” Thor asked again, to which Loki only smiled and shook his head. “A dream actually.”

Thor have just gotten more confused but sometimes Loki does that to him so he only nodded. He then continued about the conversation he was having with Valkyrie and Bruce, eager to let his brother join the conversation but Loki politely refused. “Excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

“Where are you going, Loki?” Bruce asked, curious as to what Loki was rushing to go.

“Probably off to see the queen,” Valkyrie teased with her arms crossed on top of her chest.

“And what if I am?” Loki raised an eyebrow at the woman who only chuckled at him before he turned and went on with his way. He always had a comeback. But Loki had already come to terms. Dreams will stay dreams. But if he doesn’t do anything, being with the love of his life will only be a memory and fantasy.

“Good luck then!” Thor called out to which Loki didn’t bother to turn but he only waved. Thor then muttered to the two, attention fixed on Loki’s retreating form as he wondered what triggered his brother to pursue the queen again when he has gave her some space for a while after that thing that happened with Mila. Not that he stopped but it was expcetionally less that when they first came here. It was almost as if he set his own limit. “He’s spending a lot of time with the queen,” Thor muttered.

“You mean trying,” Valkyrie chuckled. Yeah, he was spending time with her but it wasn’t like Queen [Y/N] interested when he does. Val would even bet that he was just annoying her.

“Maybe he’s trying to get back on lost time?” Thor shrugged, defending Loki’s side a bit.

“It’s more likely that he’s just trying to get back on her good side.” Val rolled her eyes, knowing that was just what Loki was trying to do. She just can’t say that it appears to be working.

“Hey, Thor? Don’t take this the wrong way but, ” Bruce finally spoke out as he was brooding just a moment later. His tone was careful and hushed and Thor could only guess why it would be. “You don’t think this is another one of Loki’s schemes, do you?”

That made Thor think for a bit. Thor only shrugged when he found no answer. Loki has changed and he knows his brother much more now but he still has no idea honestly. “To be honest, I’m not even sure.”

But then he perked, finding his point. “But I do know one thing, I’ve never seen him this eager and hell-bent on having someone’s forgiveness.” Thor then glance back to where Loki disappeared to.This was a clear rare event. He just saw it happen and he couldn’t believe it.

“Never even seen him have interest in women before,” he then shrugged again and shyly whispered out the next words, kinda embarrassed to impart his thoughts. “Actually thought he liked animals for sometime actually,” he confessed to which Val only squinted at him.

“But I see him like this over a woman, he always looks smitten and dazed every time she’s in the room, he always smiles when he sees her, he looks at her like how father looked at mother back then, maybe even more. Kinda reminds me of what I was like with Jane,” he said almost wistfully with the ghost of a smile in his lips as he remembered.

“Just with those, I could say that maybe, we’ve caught one of those rare occasions where he’s genuine.” Thor nodded, feeling pride for his brother. Loki has changed.

“Loki asking for someone’s forgiveness and being in love,” Bruce repeated with a look of shock plastered on his face. “I thought I’d never see the day. ”

“You’re talking to the person who once thought his own brother likes snakes because he kept turning into one. Then finding out that he has a secret lover that is the queen of a forbidden realm. Imagine my shock!” Thor laughed out. He could remember when they were only ten and Loki has just mastered how to shape shift into animals. And as a child, he was too imaginative for his own good, fortunately, that wasn’t the case for Loki.

They continued their conversation, the subject going towards Asgard, Aikenheim, and even just what they remembered from Sakaar when a familiar woman has crossed paths with them and bowed.

“King Thor, Lady Valkyrie, Sir Banner,” Handmaiden Mila greeted with the usual politeness. She then turned her head side to side as if to check the halls for something. Thor followed her but he saw nothing and the woman smiled as she released a sigh in relief. “I see your good for nothing brother is not with you, what a relief. My day is saved.”

Thor’s polite smile for the woman dropped. He thought she wasn’t going to mention Loki but he guesses she just has to. Mila’s own expression dropped when she realized what that meant. “But then, that would mean he’s most likely bothering my queen and I honestly do not know which is worse.”

“Aren’t you being too rash on my brother?” Thor finally spoke out, irritation hanging onto his words but he was trying not to show it. He then shrugged, keeping this conversation light. “I mean, it is not you who he has wronged.”

“He has wronged my dearest queen,” Mila deadpanned, defending her side. She knew that she was right and she knew that if Thor was listening to all she has said before then he’d understand what’s real. “I have every right to keep my wrath.”

“Wrath, huh? He must’ve done something incredibly horrible to deserve that,” Val piped, getting more and more curious of the sorry as it progressed. If this handmaiden really did know what she’s saying, then she must know so many reasons to hate Loki other than the ones she’s told them before. And Val really wants to know it. “What did Loki do?”

Mila smirked and dryly chuckled. “What didn’t he do?”

Her smirk dropped and expression completely turned when Val raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to say more. “He was about to be king,” she started, disdain dripping from her words.

“Even if when a queen marries, the husband would only be a prince and never a king, she was willing to break that for him.”

“For she knew how much he wanted to be king and my Queen [Y/N], being ever so kind as she was, she was prepared to do it.” Thor kept his mouth shut and listened. It sounded like his brother and if they really did have something, surely she’d let him have something like that. “But your brother just had to ruin it for the both of them and crush my queen’s heart in the process.”

“Now he comes in here, and tries to do it again?” Mila’s forehead creased as she slowly felt her anger get to her. But she dropped her shoulders and kept her head high. Considering the look on Thor’s face, she knew she made a point. “Forgive me for being too rash on someone who deserve every bit of my hatred.”

“He has changed. I bear witness of it,” Thor defended, his face stoic as he has had enough of the woman’s sharp tongue.

“Sadly, I have not.” Mila shook her head and a smile on her face just made her response more insulting. “I only happen to know why he’s buttering up my queen once again.”

“He wants to be king and that’s it,” Mila pressed, firmly believing what she has seen. She has seen what he’s doing and heard what he has done. People like him don’t change. “He’s using my queen as a bridge to get the title that he wants.”

That was when Thor really had enough. He took a step forward, his forehead creased. “Now, you’ve crossed the line. Loki has changed. If it wasn’t for him, my people would’ve never escaped. He has long passed his obsession to be a king.”

Mila only shrugged and smiled sweetly that it irritated Val. “Really? Does that sound like him?”

“Yes, it does,” Thor answered quickly.

“Well, King Thor,” Mila nodded, walking towards the group and her usual practiced voice was back. “You have your opinion and I have mine.”

“I do not wish to ruin your brother to you,” Mila explained while Thor deadpanned on the woman. “I have no reason to do so but also none to lie.”

“But remember,” she trailed, still not finished with what she was saying even when Thor wished she would just stop talking.

“It is in his nature. He’s the God of Mischief and Lies,” Mila muttered just enough for them too hear. She walked towards Thor’s side and kept her eyes straight before she whispered lowly.  “What more can you expect?”

That was her last words before she continued to walk until she was out of sight while Thor, Val and Bruce was left to stare.

“That handmaiden really has a mouth,” Bruce spoke out just as Mila was out of range. Thor grunted as he grated his teeth. “I’d like to remove it.”

Val only let out a laugh, enjoy every moment of this drama.“I would agree but this is far too entertaining for me.”

* * *

“Hello,” Loki greeted the bunch of kids who all surrounded [Y/N]. She appeared to be reading them a book in the palace garden and he just interrupted the storytelling.

“Prince Loki!” The children chorused excitedly, having to have taken liking to him as he always showed them his tricks, “Hello!”

His eyes moved towards [Y/N] who blankly looked at him. His gaze moved towards her hand to see that she conjuring some of her magic and the book wasn’t for mere stories but for spells. A smile made its way to his lips. “I see we are doing tricks.”

“Would you like to see a trick?” He asked and the kids’ eyes lit up at what they heard. They quickly stood up and ran to the prince, hugging and tugging for him.

“Yes!” They all shouted. Loki laughed a bit, knowing he was overpowered. But then his gaze landed on the stoic form of the queen as she wordlessly watched  the children. Loki smiled and she didn’t make a reaction and just averted her gaze from him, just like what she was doing for the last couple of days.

Loki took a deep breath before he forced a smile on his lips and tried to calm down the children by gesturing to [Y/N] that made them look. “Of course, I cannot perform without direct approval from the queen.”

[Y/N]’s expression fell to a frown when all the kids quickly went to the queen, pleading to see one of Loki’s famous tricks. They all pleaded and a smile found its way to [Y/N]’s lips as the children kept giving her the puppy eyes. She glanced up to Loki and smirked. “You never know when to stop, do you?”

The smirk she had on warmed Loki’s heart and made him laugh a bit. “I thought you knew me.”

The kids kept asking and [Y/N] wasn’t going through with it but she sighed in defeat, she was outnumbered. “Go ahead then, show us a trick.”

The kids all cheered and clapped. [Y/N] laughed at how enthusiastic they were. They all sat beside her as they watched Loki stand up in front of them, preparing a trick. He first started by showing that there was nothing in his hands while [Y/N] only rolled her eyes at his devotion to theatrics.

A green magic enveloped his hand and a single seed appeared in his hands. He held it up and the children all clapped and stared in awe while [Y/N] only stared in disbelief and laughed a bit.  _Is he serious?_ “A seed?” [Y/N] asked, her tone eye as she looked at him in mockery. He could do so much yet he only thought of a seed.

Loki laughed and smirked. He loved challenges and she should’ve known better than to expect that was all he’d do. “Look closely.”

“WOAH!!!” The children gasped in unison as the seed cracked and glowed green with Loki’s magic. A seedling quickly grew and then a bud sprouted that bloomed to a beautiful rose in the palm of his hand. The children all scrambled to take a closer look as they giggled and stared at the flower, completely in awe at the magic.

“Is that it?” [Y/N] spoke out from all cheering. She had her arms crossed, unimpressed. She had seen him do better, much better. And she knew how much of a diva the man was. That flower growing cannot be the whole of it.

“I can pull flowers from thin air and so can you,” [Y/N] chuckled as they motioned to the both of them. They have practiced their craft together before. And she has seen him do such impressive magic and this cannot be it. Loki only kept a smile as he kept his gaze at her, entertained that she was essentially challenging him. “Even these kids can do what you did in only a week’s practice.”

That made Loki laugh, her wit was still sharp as ever. “Perhaps they can.” Loki shrugged, agreeing. [Y/N] raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that he was never one to just back down. Once she saw him smirk and glance up, she knew he already had something in mind. “But can they do this?”

Loki stepped forward, kneeling in front of the queen as she looked down on him, hiding her confusion with a hard glare. He only chuckled before he removed a single petal from the rose, brought it to his lips, whispered a few words of enchantment and a bit of green magic envelopes the flower for a moment. He glanced towards [Y/N] for a second before blowing onto the petal, sending it to drift upwards.

As the lone petal made its way higher and higher up to the sky, it glowed before it exploded, sending hundreds of flowers to rain down the sky without end. The children all cheered and quickly stood up to play at the beauty of their surroundings, leaving the two alone.

[Y/N] watched her surroundings in awe, she softly gasped. “The old exploding flower trick,” she whispered before the inevitable smile made its way to her lips. She glanced to the kneeling prince in front of her and clapped her hands. “Well done.”

“A classic, isn’t it?” Loki smiled, standing up to catch a flower that was slowly falling. He handed it over to [Y/N] who smiled wider as she took the rose, adoring the thing and the beautiful sight around her. Flowers were slowly falling from the sky and it created a breathtaking sight, one she hasn’t seen in ages.

“I never thought I’d see it again,” she whispered out in complete awe, admiring the intricate petals with wonder. She placed her gaze back to the man who has been watching her reaction the whole time, enjoying the view as if it would be taken away from him at any moment. “I never thought I’d see you again,” Loki chuckled, not being able to hold his tongue. “Aren’t we both glad to be wrong?”

The smile dropped from her lips and her heat sank at what she heard. “Loki.” The look on him made her chest feel tight.

“[Y/N], please, listen to me,” Loki pleaded as [Y/N] stood up, ready to leave. But what she heard made her stop in her tracks. She can be running again, she could and she should but somehow she didn’t. Deep down, she wanted to stay.

She turned to him as he took a step closer, her eyebrow furrowed as he tried to make her understand. Once she hears what happened, she’d understand. She just had to listen. “If you’d just listen, you’d understand. I know you would.”

“Loki, stop. I don’t-” [Y/N] tried so hard to not meet his gaze, knowing that she may crumble if she does. She was avoiding to have a conversation with him for this reason. She didn’t want to be weak.

“Here, you can check,” he reached for her hand and pressed it to his head, bowing slightly, keeping his eyes closed. He was letting her check his memories, a trick he has learn directly from her. He let her have full control over him. “Everything is in there, I promise, if you can’t believe me.”

“Loki, stop.” [Y/N] tried to pull her hand back but Loki didn’t let her. Instead, he kept her hand to hers. She only stared at him pitifully, seeing how desperate he was to convince her when she didn’t need to be. “I don’t need to.”

Loki felt his world crash down and his heart sunk to his stomach. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, calming himself with her presence even when it was only borrowed. He pressed her palm to his cheek, carving the feeling of her to his brain. “I understand that things can never be the same.”

The memories that haunted him every night ran in his mind again and again. He just needed her back. He was going crazy in longing. He slowly glanced up and smiled, eyes brimming with tears. “But am I so wrong to think that it can?”

“I mean, can’t we try?” Loki asked again, cracking another piece off of her heart.

“Loki…” she trailed, gently running her thumb to his cheek. If only, she’d forgive him. But after everything, that wasn’t as easy as anyone would think. “I really wish I can trust you.”

Loki bitterly chuckled, putting down her hand from his cheek. “So do I.”

“But the damage has been done,” [Y/N] explained. Disappointment was clear in Loki as she took a few steps back from him. “And when the smoke cleared,” she went on, dusting herself, smiling sadly, “you can’t expect everything to come out fine.”

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, her eyebrows furrowed. She meant it. She was truly sorry but she couldn’t say that she wanted it. She bowed, only in respect and courtesy. She didn’t want this to be any harder for the both of them.

[Y/N] turned, ready to make yet another escape. The breathtaking sight of her leaving with beautiful flowers slowly falling from the sky. It moved him enough to blurt out the words he was desperately keeping inside. “I love you.”

[Y/N] stopped, her breath getting caught up to her throat, eyes bulging and a shiver ran up her spine. Loki took that as an opportunity to continue. He stepped closer and whispered just enough for her to hear. “I still do.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying,” she murmured after a while, not even bothering to turn around.

“Yes, I do. I still love you, even after all these years,” Loki repeated, strutting closer to the woman and blocking her way, reaching for her arm. This time rather than desperate, he was determined. “Don’t tell me you’re just going to forget everything we’ve had.”

[Y/N] removed his hold from his arrm. “I can and I will. Everything is merely a fog now anyways.”

“Then let me.”

“Let what-” [Y/N] started but Loki reached for her head and placed his hand to her head. Her mouth opened as she was forced into a trance. Loki scanned her mind, flashing their memories before her eyes. Everything they’ve shared, how they met, how they bonded and how they fell in love. It all happened so fast. Every moment she spent with him and even ones where she longed for him, how she mourned, how she was hurt. It was all there and it was too much.

[Y/N] pushed him away hard, sending him flying a few feet. Her knees gave out on her, air was knocked out of her lungs, tears invaded her vision. She quickly grabbed hold of the nearest thing beside her to stabilize herself, there was a pain in her temple that was slowly spreading but it was no match for the growing numbness she felt in her chest.

Loki’s heart fell to his stomach once he realized what he’s done. It just happened. It just popped into his mind and then before he know it, he could see the moments she shared with him. Even the ones that she spent thinking of him after he left, ones that gutted his heart just to know existed. His eyes bulged and worry ran through his veins. He stepped closer as he saw her struggle to catch her breath. “I went too far. My beloved, are you alright?”

“Don’t make me fight you in front of children,” she hissed, keeping her glance on the ground. She raised her head and her eyes held death in them but her tears told a different story.

[Y/N] rose up and faced him, jaw clenched and damn near close to letting her tears betray her. “I suggest you hold that silver tongue of yours before you cross the line.”

One look on him, seeing that he himself was hurt of all this triggered something. She pushed him, resolve being pushed to the corners of her mind. He caused all of this, he has no right to be hurt. She glared at him and pointed an accusing finger.  “I’m trying so hard to be civil with you for the sake of both our people.”

“But you can’t even see that I’m trying to forget. And you just keep- you just keep…” her teeth was clenched, her eyes were shut tight, her hands were balled into fists, shaking as she tried to control herself. She looked like she was forcing to keep everything inside, like any moment she’d just burst and break down.  _Why won’t he just let her forget?_

Loki didn’t know what to do. He has never seen this reaction from her. He was never the reason she cried back then. But now that he is, he felt like being gutted just watching her slowly lose herself.  He stepped forward and did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped her arms around her, one around her waist, hand lying flat on her back while the other hand to her neck to keep him close to her.

“I’m sorry.” That was all he could say. His words were shaky, his own tears were threatening to fall. The whole ambience around them just made it worse. But for a moment there, it was better. She was in his arms and he felt her relax, making him wrap his arms around her tighter. Her hands slowly unclenched and made its way up. In that second, Loki thought she was going to hug him back, but then she took his hands and slowly placed them down.

Loki was confused, but his chest ached when he saw her expression become blank. “I overreacted, my apologies,” she deadpanned.

“The past is in the past. This was not worth anything,” she whispered, not bothering to meet his eyes. “Excuse me.”

“[Y/N].” He watched her walk away from him, not being able to count how many times she’s done that. Somethings never changed, she always would walk away from problems that she couldn’t solve, especially emotional ones. He could only remember how she reacted when they started having feelings for each other back then. He always admired her for her intelligence and decisiveness but her stubbornness was always endearing.

“And I thought I was great at holding back my feelings,” he smiled weakly as he shook his head, chuckling to himself as he watched her go.


	6. Chapter 6

That dinner was one of the most awkward anyone on the table has ever been to that even the servants noticed. The dinner table was always time to me merry. The queen always have made it gleeful even conversing with the servants with their lives. But that night when they had Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and especially, Loki, she didn’t seem to speak a single word except for a quick question and an occasional banter here and there.

Although before she left, Loki greeted her a ‘good night’ and she smiled and nodded and said it back before leaving. That was a good sign but it wasn’t enough, she could’ve just done it because of politeness. The tension could still be cut with a knife and even though Thor has promised not to intervene with his brother’s issue with the queen. He knew it was time he say something. Or else it would be Valkyrie to make a statement and that was never a good thing to start with. They didn’t need to be kicked out of the realm faster.

Thor busted his brother’s chambers after dinner only to find Loki in the balcony, staring up to the skies. Thor made his way to his side, resting his elbows on the railing, looking at Loki gaze up to the stars. “Brother, a word?”

“Of course,” Loki answered, keeping his eyes up with a serene smile on his face, enjoying the peace, “what do you want to talk about?”

“Maybe you should stop, Loki,” Thor muttered out, knowing there was no other way of saying it.

Loki’s head snapped towards Thor, his eyebrows furrowing at what he just heard. “What?”

“I mean, I can’t keep seeing you like this. You’re making yourself look like a fool,” Thor explained, hoping his brother would understand his point. But by Loki’s expression, he didn’t, he just stared at Thor in disbelief.

“Unbelievable,” Loki whispered, bitterly chuckling. He placed his stare back to his front, the view of Aikenheim at night time, not looking at his brother’s face. His tone was slowly getting more and more sharp. “Out of everyone, I thought you’d actually understand me. But it appears you don’t, just like every single thing-”

“That’s not what I meant, brother,” Thor  blurted out. Loki was about to say something witty when he saw the genuine expression on Thor’s face, causing Loki to stop and listen for once. “I could see that both of you are hurting.”

“I understand that I don’t know much about your relationship but don’t you think it’s time to let go?” Thor was honest and that was what he felt was the right thing to do. Sometimes there was just something’s that are better to be left in the past. Maybe that’s what his brother should do. Loki’s face relaxed and his expression became gentler. But instead of seeing acceptance, defiance was in its place.

“No, Thor,” Loki firmly pressed, his stare was off, like his mind was deep in thought. “I have already lost her years ago. Now that I’m here, I will not make the same mistake again.”

Loki then glance up to his brother, keeping his gaze to his brother’s eye to show him he was serious. “No matter what you or anyone else might think,” Loki ended, jaw clenched and head held up high. He loved her and he still does. Nothing can stop him from getting her back.

Thor only stared at him, silent with his thoughts. But his only eye showed the pride he felt for his brother before he broke to a grin. “Spoken like a true man in love, brother.”

Thor slapped a hand to Loki’s back and patted it, showing the act of affection. “I can’t say I’m not proud.”

“Thank you,” Loki said as he smiled, genuinely. He placed his gaze back to Aikenheim, entranced of the beauty that he once left behind. At the back of his mind, he was wondering what would’ve happened if he just stayed put. Would he still find his way to Midgard? Would his mother still be alive? Would Asgard never fall?

He sighed, his face somber like his thoughts. It would result nothing to worry about these things anyway. Now he’s back here and he can do something. There’s a lot of wrong he’s done but maybe he can make it right to her, for her. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I don’t fix things with [Y/N]. But I’m already here and I’m not giving it up.”

Thor stared at his brother, speechless that he ever heard such words come out of his mouth. He slowly break out in a grin.“You really have grown!”

He wrapped one arms around his neck to bring him closer as he laughed. Thor sighed happily, staring up to the stars as he reminisced. “Why, it almost feel like yesterday we invented ‘get help’.”

“Ugh,” Loki scowled, shaking his head at his brother as Loki removed his arm. Thor laughed as he asked. “What?”

Loki sighed, “We were having a moment and you completely ruined it.”

“It was good!”

Loki furrowed his eyebrows at him, still confused why Thor cherishes such memories. “Don’t sound so proud. We ran away like cowards right after we did it the first time.”

“But you always keep forgetting about the part where it worked. It always works and that’s what makes it fun.”

“For you probably, it wasn’t embarrassing for you. You’re not the one getting thrown at the targets.”

“You may have a point there,” Thor finally laughed, slapping a hand on Loki’s back to which the man slightly flinched at the intensity but said nothing, he was used to Thor’s enthusiasm and ways of expressing affection anyway.

Thor’s laughter slowly died down and he cleared his throat. “You do whatever you feel is right, brother, and I’ll be right here…” Thor said, helps tone was light but you could tell he was serious.

Loki was a bit speechless for a moment but then he couldn’t stop a smile from breaking out. “Thank you.”

“…for advice,” Thor continued, much to Loki’s dismay. “Oh gods, no.”

“C'mon, let’s be honest, Loki, I have more experience in this type of situations more than you,” Thor tried to convince his brother as a permanent look of boredom on Loki’s face. He already mute out every word that would come out of Thor’s mouth.

“This is one of the reasons you need me as your older brother… for advice,” Thor went on and Loki could already feel a headache coming on. He faced Thor and shook his head. “Absolutely not. Both of it, no.”

“I understand the female mind in a higher form than you. I should know, I was just in a relationship remember.” Thor grinned, knowing he one-upped his brother. But Loki only rolled his eyes and faced him.

“Exactly, Thor. Was.” He emphasized on the last word wrote he smirked and continued. “That mortal woman already dumped your ass back to Asgard.”

Thor threw his head back and laughed, before patting Loki’s back while he grinned towards the view in front of them. “Don’t make me throw you off this balcony.”

* * *

“Showing my guards a few moves?” [Y/N] asked Val who was sheathing her sword.

“You can say that,” Val laughed as she dusted herself, looking over to the soldiers who were on the floor, picking themselves up after a session with her. But she had to admit, a lot of them landed a strike, she even needed to catch her breath after. “They pack a punch.”

Val even thinks that if they all just went at her at the same time, she might have a chance at losing. She’d never admit that, but she will admit that Aikian soldiers were not to be messed with. “Very well trained, I’m impressed.”

“That’s a honor to hear from one of Asgard’s legendary warriors,” [Y/N] beamed, glancing proudly at her Royal soldiers. She then went towards the closest armory, inspecting some of the weapons and greeting Thor and the others on her way.

They were all in the training grounds, General Falti were training soldiers when Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and Loki came to visit. At that time, Val really wanted to test whether these soldiers were as trained as they looked, picking up a sword and asking for someone to duel with, thinking it was going to be easy.

Val’s curiosity got the best of her, she inspected the groups of soldiers as the queen consulted the General Falti for a couple of things. She didn’t want to be seen as judgmental but she just had to ask. “I’m actually curious. Who is your best warrior?”

Her out of the blue question snatched the queen and the general’s attention from their conversation. Even Thor and Bruce listened while Loki just smirked as he leaned on the pillar. But she just kept on and pointed at the one who caught her eye. “Is it him?” The biggest soldier glanced at his sides to see who the woman was pointing and was shocked when he realized it was him. He quickly shook his head, stunned.

“No?”

Val than search through the crowd again but the thought came in to remind and she almost chuckled at her stupidity. Her gaze then landed on the general was more than interested. “Of course, the general.”

“Guess again,” Falti chuckled, so amused of the situation.

“Who then?” Valkyrie turned her head and asked [Y/N] who had a smile on her as she made her way towards the swords. [Y/N] offered no answer and only held a gentle expression as she gazed at the weaponry.

“You’re looking at her,” Loki answered from behind, cutting through the silence while he was leaning on a column, earning everyone’s attention. Val furrowed her eyebrows confused, just like everyone in that proximity, but she heard [Y/N]’s chuckle. “He’s right.”

As those words were said, everyone’s attention feel towards the queen who grinned and her red magic flowed down, her beautiful dress transforming into impressive armor, crown turning to a helmet. No gasps were heard, Thor, Bruce, and Val could only stare, stunned while the Aikians, as well as Loki, admired their queen.

Val quickly recovered and she grinned. She should’ve seen it coming. All the stories that Loki told about her claiming the throne from her war-freak of a father should’ve told a thing or two. “Oh, this will be great.”

Val raised sword, coming closer as the two started circling each other. With a flick of a wrist, a dagger fell from one of [Y/N]’s sleeve and she smirked. “I’ll say.”

Metal against metal clashed, the sound resonating probably for a mile away. The two were both amazing to watch, fast to their feet and precise with their strikes. Val had the advantage of being a Valkyrie while [Y/N] on the other hand the advantage of being the trainer.

But in the end, one had to win. The battle was amazing to watch, the soldiers even gasping in awe. But in the end, [Y/N] knew better than to let herself be defeated in front of her own men. It wasn’t long until she had Val outbalanced, sweeping her off her feet and taking her weapon away, pointing her own dagger by her neck.

Val lifted her head to avoid the blade, stomach heaving from the breaths lost. But a smile still made its way to the woman’s lips. “This means I lost, right?”

[Y/N] smirked back and dropped the sword, offering a hand towards the woman to pull her up to her feet. The audience cheered loudly enough to alert a few workers, glad to witness a battle as matched as that. General Falti could be heard telling his soldiers to take notes of the marvelous women.

The woman gave their congratulations and a few quips here and there. To parted with a friendly pat while Val walked away, holding her side. [Y/N] cracked her knuckles and felt the adrenaline surge through her veins. “Well, that has gotten me fired up.”

“I need another round,” she announced, excitedly looking at Val who just sat down beside Thor. Valkyrie instantly refused as she shook her head. She will never say but she felt a bone out of place somewhere.

[Y/N]’s gaze then landed towards a certain Asgardian that was only content watching. “Thor, would you mind?”

“Very tempting but no thanks. I don’t wish to have my ass kicked today.”

“Sir Banner?” Her gaze went over to Bruce who was caught off guard. She has heard of the stories of the Hulk - even one about nearly defeating Thor- and she would be so honored to have ‘the other guy’ in a duel. “I rather not, thank you,” Bruce politely answered, shaking his head.

[Y/N] smiled in understanding, she has also heard about how Bruce didn’t want to unleash the Hulk because of personal reasons and she could respect that. But she was still fired up, she was about to ask General Falti when a lone familiar voice piped up. “How about me then?”

The attention has fallen towards the voice and it was no surprise to who it was. Loki stepped forward, cocky and confident.

“A duel?” [Y/N] raised an eyebrow.

“Are you mad, Loki?” She chuckled, her own cockiness shining through as she faced the man. She was passively-aggressively mocking him and it was just the most natural thing to do that even Loki couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do know who you’re talking to.”

“Of course,” he bowed far too low, own mockery dripping from his words but [Y/N] couldn’t bring herself to get offended. This would be fun.

“Is he trying to have a battle with the Goddess of War?” General Falti asked Thor to whom only shrugged. “Willingly?”

“Is your brother that insane?” Mila &&&@$, making herself known by the two as she went by their side when she heard the queen was participating in training.

“I think Loki’s trying to prove something,” Thor answered back, watching as his brother and [Y/N] circle each other with amused expressions on their face. His brother really had a lot to prove and he’s doing just that.

“That he’s insane? Because it’s working,” Falti confusedly watched, still not sure why would anyone who has already fought the queen would want to again. He has fought her, he knows the pain after.

“Hush now, I wanna see Queen [Y/N] destroy his face,” Mila whispered, concentrating on the match about to happen in front of them.

“If it’s anything like last time, then that certainly won’t happen,” Falti stated to which Thor took a note of. He could only guess what happened owned last time.

The two circled each other, predator on predator, waiting for the other to pounce first. They both know each other’s style all to well to act rashly. Loki then piped up, amusement hanging by his words. “Shall we start now or keep going in circles?”

[Y/N] snorted upon hearing, but her amused smirk still showed. “Oh, shut up.”

The woman charged with her dagger but Loki deflected it with his own. The close proximity of a sword fight made sure for their breaths to fan each other’s face. It almost was like everything was back to normal, in their heads at least. “You’ve gotten better since we last fought,” Loki quipped.

“So, have you,” [Y/N] started before she charged, their blades clashing to each other even stronger and causing Loki to back up. “But not enough.”

[Y/N] took the opportunity to keep trying to land a hit, each strike swifter than the last. But still, as if he could foretold her movements, Loki still caught it with ease. “You’re too rash, my queen,” the silver tongue teased.

“This would not be an enjoyable fight if you just let me win,” he added, enjoying how he could see his [Y/N] slowly get frustrated. It’s been so long since they engaged in combat, but it still feels like they have done it every single day without fail.

“And you’re too confident,” [Y/N] grunted, kneeing his stomach, causing him to double over. She took the opportunity to knock his weapon off his hand and throwing it down on the floor. The irked expression on the queen’s face was replaced with a joyous smirk.“Who said I was letting you win?”

Loki suppressed a laugh. How he loved it when she became so cocky like this. Her inner mischief shining through the eyes was always breathtaking to watch. He slowly raised his hands, surrendering to the woman. “It appears you’ve disarmed me.”

[Y/N] automatically rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Loki wasn’t fooling anyone. “Don’t give me that act, Loki, I know you have more stashed in there.”

“What do you mean-” He started but as he watched her expression be unchanged from unimpressed, he bursted out a quick laugh. He flicked his wrist and like magic, daggers appeared from under both his sleeves. He gazed up to the woman, looking like the proudest man to be ever caught red-handed. “You know me so well.”

The man was quick on his feet, already charging towards her. She caught it in time before the blade touches her face. Instead of backing away, she only giggled. “Of course, I do.”

“Who else can handle your tricks more than I can?” She playfully asked, loving every second of the banter. Loki grinned ear to ear, enjoying their talk than the fight more than he should’ve had. “Obviously no one but you.”

They went through another round, each movement was fast, calculated, and sudden. Everyone in the audience was entranced, enjoying how in sync the two were as if they were dancing a dangerous performance. Anyone who is watching could see the chemistry between the two; they fought as if no one else was watching as if they didn’t fight to train but to bond.

Loki could catch every single one of her strikes, even better than years before. “You’re slower than I remember. Spending too much time on your throne, dear queen?”

“I’m only slowing down for you,” she snapped back before bringing her foot up to kick the side of his head, but Loki caught it in time and backed her towards a pillar.

“How sweet of you, my queen.” His voice dropped a few octaves as he whispered in a sultry tone, using his seduction to his advantage. Unfortunately, he forgot how she was never affected by such attempts, being the prime receiver of such advances years back. She only chuckled and used her magic to send him flying a few feet from her.

“Using magic at a sword fight, are we?” Loki asked, unamused on the outside as he dusted himself off the ground but [Y/N] knew him all too well. She could see the amusement through  his eyes. “That’s very dishonorable.”

“I thought you like tricks,” [Y/N] playfully shrugged, before charging again and Loki catching it one more time. They stayed there, their blades clashing as they met each other’s gaze. Their smiling faces just a few inches from meeting, adrenaline pumping through their veins as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Oh, I love them,” Loki laughed, his mind coming to a haze as he got lost in her. Confidence, joy and mischief playing around the [Y/E/C] of her eyes. He has not seen such a beautiful sight in years. His heart overflowed and the words just slipped out of his mouth. “Almost as much as I love you.”

Such simple words, but it changed everything. The grin that has graced [Y/N]’s face slowly faltered. Realization set in and the playfulness of the scene turn to tension. Loki’s eyes bulged as he realized what he just said, stuttering out a few words, trying to get it back.

Instead of letting their forms limp as they lost their concentration, red magic threw Loki from in front of [Y/N]. Loki stumbled enough to end up in the ground, looking up to the goddess who had a look of stone on her face. But he could see, under the curves of her lashes, the glassiness in her eyes and he couldn’t help it but stare.

“Training is over. I have to go,” she ordered, low but firm. She turned around and started to walk away, wanting to leave as fast as possible before she could do anything she might regret. Loki could finally hear that everyone was also in silence. He saw her retreating form and knew it was time to stop her.

He picked himself up and called, running towards her. “Queen [Y/N]!”

“Training is over, go back to your stations!” She ordered louder, the soldiers saluting before she opened a portal out of nowhere and went inside, disappearing out of sight. Loki stopped trying to run for her and felt his heart pumping through his chest. His hand came up to wipe the sweat from his face but it was his eyes that were wet. He couldn’t even process what happened, his own mind in a state of shock.

“Loki!” Thor shouted, earning some of his brother’s attention. Thor, Val and Bruce jogged towards him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mila glaring at him as she and General Falti went towards the direction [Y/N] went off to.

“What happened? What did you say to [Y/N]?” Thor asked, it was foggy and Loki was still in a haze but still heard his brother’s words.

“I-I don’t know. It just came out,” Loki stuttered, still not sure of what just happened but his gaze was fixed from where [Y/N] disappeared to.

“You really blew it,” Val commented as Bruce nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think you can come back from that.”

If it would have been normal, Loki would have something to snap back to them. But at the time, Loki couldn’t even think of anything else other than her. “I have to follow her,” he whispered, starting to walk towards where [Y/N] would go. 

“Loki! Come back here!” Thor grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back, causing Loki to look at Thor directly in the eye. “You’ll just make things worse,” Thor explained. “Remember, we only are visitors here.”

“Nothing can be worse than it is now,” Loki answered without a second thought before he snatched his arm back and turned his back on his brother and had his mind set in finding [Y/N].

Loki didn’t follow Mila like others did, didn’t even think of it. He knew the handmaiden would be going the wrong way. He may have lost her for years and she may say that a lot has changed but he still knew her like the back of his hand and he knew it was the same for her. He knows exactly where she would be.


	7. Chapter 7

“The flowers bloom most beautifully at this time of year,” Loki started, walking towards the woman who had her head in her hands, sitting on the ground by the bed of beautiful Aikian grown flowers.

He knew it and he was right. The palace garden, exactly by the flowers her mother has planted when she was a child. That was where [Y/N] would exactly be and here she was.

Loki sat right next to her, [Y/N] lifted her head to look at him and he only weakly smiled. “But they’d never grow without a caring hand to look after them when they were only vulnerable saplings.”

The man finished, reciting his words like it was a ballad. But it only irritated [Y/N] even more.  _Why can’t he just stop?_ “Why are you here?” She snapped, glaring daggers through the tears welled up in her eyes

“I came to see you,” Loki admitted, he started looking around and tried to make the tension lighter when he did. The last time he was in that part of the palace, [Y/N] and him was still happy.  “I knew you always come here when you’re feeling troubled, quiet, peaceful and alone, so you can think.”

“Now that you’re here, even the quiet part is not possible,” she hissed, causing Loki to sigh. “I just wish to talk to you.”

Instead of her mocking refusal and cold shoulders, Loki was met with red hot fury. “We have nothing to discuss, Loki.” She clenched her teeth at him, hair threatening to catch in fire. She stood up and so did he.

[Y/N] faced him, her face red like her eyes. She pointed to his face, rage filling her mind as she looked at the silver tongue. She couldn’t take it anymore. She cared nothing about formalities now, she would say what she wanted. “I can care less about you. I  _should_ care less about you.”

“The only reason I put up with you is because I’m trying for everyone,” she spat out to his face, hoping he’d finally understand. But she was met with an empty expression as Loki tried convincing himself that everything she says now isn’t true. “That’s not how you really feel,” he monotoned as he shook his head, causing [Y/N] to almost completely lost it.

“Why can’t you just get it? I never want to see you again! What’s so hard to understand?” She shouted at him, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. She couldn’t put it in any other way. She wanted him gone and out of her hair.

Loki kept quiet, observing her for a moment before he answered. “You.”

[Y/N]’s forehead creased in confusion at him. Loki started to walk closer to her until he was right in front of the woman. “If you wish to never see me again, if you really have moved on from me and forgotten about me, then why do you wear my ring?”

[Y/N] was stunned, out of everything, she would’ve never thought he’d say something like that. But she forced a bitter chuckle from her lips. He was grasping in straws here. “Your ring? You must be mistaken. I haven’t seen the damn thing in years.”

“My queen.” Loki closed his eyes and took a deep breath to relax himself. He grabbed the woman’s right arm and raised it. “What are you-?”

“You should know never to lie to me, my beloved.” His tone turned grim and dropped a few octaves. Eyes losing any kind of softness and became blank. The green mist of Loki’s magic circled her golden armband as he held it in front of them.

“What are you- I’ll have you executed for this-!” She cut off her own words when she gasped, the ring was taken from her golden arm band, now floating in front of her by Loki’s magic. She had it melted and accompany her armor, she didn’t have the heart to throw it away yet also the strength to keep wearing it on her finger.

“I’m the God of Mischief and Lies, my dearest queen. You should know not to lie.” He floated the ring on top of his palm, remorse showed in his face as he stared at her, waiting for a response.

[Y/N] reacted by snatching her arm from his grasp, causing the ring to fall to the ground. “So, I do have it. What are you going to do? Take it back? I’ll let you.”

Loki only frowned, waiting for any reaction other than the anger and hatred that she showed. But after a while, he realized that was the only thing she held for her. “You really do despise me.”

“So much you can’t even bring yourself to trust me.” His voice cracked. His eyes teared up. His chest clenched. He was vulnerable, but at that point, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Could you blame me?” [Y/N] asked, own voice strained by her tears.

“I let you leave because you told me you were going to your mother, to tell her of your survival, of me, of us,” she began, memories fresh like the wounds it made on her mind.

“If I had known, you would just go to Midgard, forcefully declare yourself king, disrupt their peace, kill the innocent, and then become a prisoner in Asgard, your own home, then I would have! I would have!…” her tone gradually got angrier and louder as it went. The severity of what he did added to her pain. But when she saw that look on his face, his own pain showing when she said those words. Her fury melted.

“I would have….” her voice has gotten lower and her gaze fell as everything else she said turned to a whisper “…never let you go.”

Her last words cut up Loki’s insides and shoved it in his face. She clenched her teeth again and her fists balled up. The memories came flooding back, the ones she desperately tried to hide. It all came crashing down. “If I didn’t listen to you, if I didn’t let you leave, if I didn’t believe that you’d come back, this would never have happened!”

[Y/N] cried and sobbed in front of the man who has broken down himself. She wanted to punch him with her fists but instead, her hands only placed atop his chest as her head was faced down, not finding it to herself to look him in the eye. “We were going to be happy…” she whispered through her sobs.

“But you ruined it all, with your blasted dream of becoming a king! Do you see where it got you?” She seethed. The news of how the dreadful second prince of Asgard stroke fear into the hearts of men, resulting into the lives of the innocent being wasted. When the news reached her, something in her broke permanently. She’s not sure whether it was trust that she has put on him or the piece in her heart that waited for him.

“You’ve hurt everyone around you.” She finally had the courage to look him in the eye. She saw how broken he was, maybe she had something to contribute to that. But she always wanted the best for him, even if he never did it for himself. “You’ve hurt me.”

“How can you ask forgiveness now after everything?” She whispered, words dripping with pain. Loki had his jaw clenched as he let his beloved tear him apart.

“I know,” he croaked, voice rough and throaty. He walked closer to the woman, any trace of pride and ego has left his body. He was ready to sacrifice honor if it meant her forgiveness. “What I did was unforgivable.”

He placed his hands on her arms and bowed his head, letting his tears fall straight to the grass beneath them. “I can never right my wrongs.”

He raised his head to beg. “But know this, I am truly sorry. If I have to get on my knees and kneel to you, I would do it if it means you would forgive me,” he promised and he meant every word. He immediately went down on his knees in front of her and bowed his head, palms flat on the ground as he submitted.

“Stand up, Loki. Don’t do this…” [Y/N] pleaded, bending down to try and pull him up but he stayed in that position. “I mean everything I’ve said. If you still can’t bring yourself to forgive me, go ahead. Punch me, kick me, stab me as much as you like. If it’ll lessen your anger then I’ll accept it. I will understand. If it means you’ll hate me less, then please do.”

He was expecting something. A strike, a clobber, or at least a scratch from her but nothing came. He could only see her feet from his position. But his heart fell to his stomach when he saw her kneel to the ground in front of Loki and wrapped her arms around him. She said nothing but her silence spoke more than she could ever do.

“You stupid, stupid fool,” [Y/N] whispered to his chest, clutching tightly to the fabric of his cloth as she sobbed. Loki finally let his tears fall freely as he let the woman cry in his arms, stunned. His hands slowly reached up from the ground to wrap his arms around her, gripping onto her tight as if she would be taken away from him at any moment.

Loki pulled her up on his lap, careful not to break contact, desperate to have her close. Her arms were around his neck while his hand or petting her and the other around her waist. They stayed there on each other’s arms, holding on tight. “Shh… I’m sorry I’m sorry…” he murmured softly to her ear as he tried to calm down himself.

He reached her face, hands placed on her cheeks as he made her lift her head. Loki smiled through his tears, heart overflowing with joy that he finally had her in his arms. “Please do not cry, my [Y/N]. I can never handle seeing you cry.”

“Why did you do it?” [Y/N] asked through her rough voice as Loki wiped her tears away with his thumb. She would accept anything, she just needs a reason and she’d believe it. She could forget all the betrayal and disappointment she’ve received if he’d only come clean. “I thought you were just mischievous, I thought you wouldn’t dare to do something as disgusting like that. Why did you do it? Why would you kill just for a throne?”

“[Y/N]…” Loki muttered, before leaning in to connect their foreheads. He closed his eyes for a moment, carving the feeling in his mind. The woman he cherished, cared and longed for is here. The least he could do is confess. “I’ve never said this to anyone. But I think you deserve to know what really happened.”

“If you just let me explain.” He opened his eyes, tears blurring his vision. Still, [Y/N] could see how genuine he was. “Please,” he pleaded one more time and he would do it again if his love asked for.

[Y/N] kept her stare. Maybe it was time to hear his side of the story. Whether he be a liar or he’s telling the truth, he deserved to be heard. “Okay,” she sighed, nodding. Loki felt a bone in his chest be pulled, he has been waiting for those words ever since he came.

* * *

“And now, I’m here,” Loki finished with a flourish, placing his glance back to the woman beside him. [Y/N] had her mouth agape, stunned of the story laid in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but in shock she didn’t find the right words.

“Thanos, swarftelheim, Sakaar?” She listed down, each word being more outrageous than the last. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.  “A grandmaster?!”

Loki didn’t say anything, he only nodded with his lips pursed. “Oh, Valhalla,” she cursed ground, placing her head to her hands, her mind having so much trouble trying to process everything at once. She lifted her head forehead creased and voice completely bewildered. “Seriously?”

Loki turned his body towards her, expression becoming more serious. He placed his hand on his chest as a take about to take a vow. “I promise, in my mother Frigga’s name, nothing that I’ve told you was a lie.”

“I know. That’s why it’s so… Oh gods..” she muttered before surging forward to wrap her arms around him. “Why couldn’t you have told me sooner, you damn idiot?!” [Y/N] scolded as she held onto him tightly, her brain couldn’t even begin to think of the severity of how much he’s already witnessed the past years.

“It would certainly not be the best first greeting after long years,” Loki chuckled, returning the affection. It was a sensitive topic, but he just couldn’t stop the smile on his face. [Y/N] is finally in his arms. He could thank all the nine realms for this then pray to all the gods left to not have this moment be taken away from him, again, never again. “But that’s all in the past now.”

Her hold on him tightened as thoughts of guilt flooded her mind. She was at fault, she was stubborn, she didn’t listen to him. She was here, she always wanted to protect him, whether it be a threat of harm or the threat of his own. But she even added to his pain. That single thought was enough tears to her eyes. “Loki, I’m so sorry. If I only knew, I wouldn’t have treated you so coldly-”

“All is well, my queen,” Loki interrupted, not having it to let his dearest queen apologize for something that was logical to do. He lied to her, it would only be natural for her to hate him for it. He ran his hand down her back to calm her chaotic thoughts as he buried his nose to her hair, inhaling deeply the familiar and welcoming scent of her. “I may have deserved some of that but the fact that you now know everything is enough,” he sighed contently, finding his peace after days of silence.

[Y/N] hastily pulled away from his embrace. Loki was taken aback when he saw the guilty and worried expression on his beloved’s face.  “Still! I pushed you away and, Hel, said those awful words and tried to harm you mililtiple times-” she listed out. The more she spoke, the heavier her chest felt once she truly realize just how she treated him the past few weeks.

Loki gently smiled, his heart warming when he realized just how much his beloved truly cares for him. He places his hand on her cheek and caressed it fondly with his thumb. “As I said my queen, it all means nothing,” he chuckled lightly, “I’m just happy to be back in your arms again.”

She instinctively leaned more to his touch touch. She she raised a hand to go out of his. A lot of things may have changed, everything she ever shout for felt for him remained. “You were always my only,” she whispered.

Loki stopped, his smile faltered and he became silent. She only got more worried when his eyes began to tear up. When she was about to ask if anything was wrong, a small smile slowly crept it’s way to his lips as the first few tears fell. His hold on her arms lightly tightened, his body unconsciously making sure she won’t disappear like his dreams from before. “You would not believe how much I dreamt just to hear you call me that again.”

She was stunned, forgetting how such simple words would affect him so much. She smiled and opened her arms towards her Loki. “Come here,” she back in to which he immediately took, wasting no time to be engulfed in her.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve truly missed you.” He clung on to her as if she’d be rip off of him at any moment. She let him sob to her chest, the man who consoled her first needed his share as well. She ran her hand gently down his back. This is her Loki, strong, intelligent and mischievous. But behind that exterior rested a gentle, sensitive and vulnerable soul. The Loki only she was allowed to see.

Her eyes caught the sparkling gold band atop of the grass. Without a second thought, she reached for it and hold it between them. Loki’s gaze fell towards the ring, a hopeful expression showing in his eyes. “And I, you,” she replied, only summoning more of his tears. He laughed, finding his happiness once again.

“I love you, my beloved [Y/N]. Even after everything, It will always be you that I would love that I would like with everything that I am,” he promised, taking the oath to his heart and scorching it to his brain. Instead, she leaned forward, capturing his lips to hers.

The kiss was passionate, needy and long overdue. The warmth of her lips extinguished the cold that engulfed his. She could almost taste the saltiness of his on his lips while he was too enraptured by the softness and affection of it all. They could both agree it has been way too long.

They found balance, they found peace, they found happiness in each other. . There was no need for anything else, butterflies, fireworks, sparks. They felt much more than that, something that was in explainable, that describing it in mere words would only be a waste. Only that they finally found each other and new that nothing in this world can ever take them apart again.

They pulled away, gasping lightly as they tried to catch their breaths. Loki didn’t wait for a response, that kiss was enough to tell him everything she couldn’t. He was already more than thankful, felt like he was floating in mid air like he was only really three nearly dreaming. But then there it was, the words he has not heard for years and thought that he’d never had the dream of hearing ever again. “I love you, my Loki. I never stopped.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you think something happened?” Valkyrie leaned over to Bruce as they both watched the two who was happily enjoying their meal a few feet away, engaged in their own lovely conversation as if nothing bad happened. “Wasn’t Queen [Y/N] absolutely disgusted by Loki?”

“I don’t know but I’m willing to bet my money that there was a massive confrontation that caused that,” Bruce whispered back as they continued to watch them smile and laugh at each other. Val only scoffed in disappointment and stabbed the meat on her plate with a fork. “Damn, we missed it.”

“Do you think they have any security cameras here so we can watch the playback,” Bruce asked, Really curious as to what happened. Val’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. “That would be perfect-”

“Valkyrie, Banner,” Thor muttered as he was listening to their conversation this whole time by their side. He watched his brother and [Y/N] too and he was also as curious as the two were but not enough to be prosecuted over it. “Lower your voices. We do not want to get into trouble,” he whispered almost scoldingly, causing Val to roll her eyes at him while Bruce took a sip of water from his cup.

“Wow, Thor being the voice of reason. A lot has happened in the past 2 years,” Bruce deadpanned before biting onto a steak.

The two shared a few stories, fingers intertwined, having no intention of letting go. [Y/N] rose from her chair, instantly taking all of Loki’s attention. “I will be right back,” she murmured, wiping her face with a cloth.

“Hurry back,” Loki replied, making her smile.

“Of course.” She pecked his cheek, before their fingers unlaced and he was left to watch her walk towards a few of her councilmen. Loki sighed in content, at least when she left him this time, he’d knew she’d come back.

The sound of a throat being cleared near him caught his attention. He couldn’t suppress his surprise when it was the handmaiden, the one he didn’t see since that incident in the training grounds. He stood up in recognition. “Mila. Hello. ”

She bowed, knowing to show respect to the prince. Her eyes moved towards [Y/N] a few feet away and Loki followed her gaze. “I see, you and my queen have settled your differences.” She gestured to the woman.

Loki couldn’t help but a soft smile cross his face. Maybe he did something right for once. “We’ve done more than that.”

“I hope you apologized,” Mila hissed, raising an eyebrow to the man. “I begged for her forgiveness actually.”

“That’s good.” She nodded, looking over the queen fondly. Her queen has an unmissable aura surrounding her; she had a smile the handmaiden hasn’t seen in years. She sighed, knowing she could do nothing to stop it now. “Listen, everyone in Aikenheim adores our queen. You must know that we treasure her and wish her nothing but the best for all that she has done for Aikenheim.”

“She had done nothing but care and think of her people, always putting her people’s need first. And that has made them respect and be ever so loyal to her,” she explained, knowing of all the sacrifices her queen has made, being the first person to know of all of them.

“That is why when I heard of the crime you have done on her. I couldn’t stop myself from hating every fiber of your worthless being.” Loki slowly realized and nodded as he understood through her harsh wording. It actually made sense but then again, she didn’t treat him that differently before.

“I am her dearest companion and only confidant, Loki. She has to hide her own problems in order to lead her people. You can’t blame me for being protective of my queen,” she reasoned. Loki nodded as he understood the deep admiration the Aikians held for her. Mila’s eyes raked over Loki and her lips quirked on one side in disgust, “even though she has questionable taste.”

Loki scoffed, knowing there was bound to ruin that sliver of understanding the handmaiden has given. “But, if my queen has deemed you worthy of a second chance, then I could do nothing but support that. I can only hope that you won’t disappoint,” Mila continued, ending with a snide remark.

Loki sat back, stunned. He expected another string of insults but not that last one. “Wow. I never actually thought you’ll say that,” he murmured before letting out a chuckle. “And you just had to insert an insult in there somehow. But I do appreciate it.” Loki nodded, glad he earned her respect yet again.

“Well…” she trailed, walking over him. With a quick flick of her wrist, a dagger appeared to her hand from her sleeve and she immediately pointed it to the man’s neck. “If you do break her heart a second time, I will personally see to it that your silver tongue be cut off from your decapitated head after we’ve thoroughly burned the rest of your useless body to ashes and it will all be done by yours truly. Do you get that, Friggason?”

“Crystal,” he swallowed, the blade dangerously near his neck. He could tell she especially sharpened it. He only flashed her a grin when he felt a familiar hand on his back.

“Mila, that is enough,” [Y/N] lightly laughed. Mila removed her dagger from his neck and back to her sleeve but not her glare that was probably twice as sharp.

The woman’s gaze then fell to [Y/N] and Mila bowed as a friendly smile crossed her face. “My apologies, Queen [Y/N]. I was merely having a conversation with your… escort.” Her disgusted side glance made [Y/N] chuckle. She went beside her only’s side to link arms with him and lean her head to his shoulder to which Loki gladly leaned back, almost teasing Mila in the process. “Really? Because it seemed like you were ready to chop his head off.”

“Very true,” she agreed, glare never leaving Loki, amusing [Y/N] even more. “But I can’t do that to you." 

She side glanced at him again as if merely looking at him was a chore she rather not deal with. "Since I’m sure that you like even that noisy part of him.”

[Y/N] faced Loki who looked back at her with much adoration in his eyes as he grinned at her. “He is very charming, isn’t he?”

“If that what’s you call charming, my queen,” she scoffed, [Y/N] laughing at her words as Loki rolled his eyes. Mila then bowed to her queen. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must attend to my duties.”

“Thank you, Mila,” [Y/N] thanked as she reach for her dear friend’s hand to which she firmly grasped. “Always happy to serve, my queen.”

Mila let go of the hand, happy that her queen finally found her own happiness. She bowed again before turning away to leave the couple alone. Once she was far enough, Loki released the breath he was holding and faced his beloved. “That was both entertaining and frightening.”

“She was being serious though,” [Y/N] pointed out, the amusement in their faces was prominent as they chuckled.

“I know that’s what made it so terrifying,” Loki laughed. He never truly gotten scared of any of Mila’s threats though they would prove to be useful to someone else. He understood the love that woman had for his [Y/N], so he can never bring himself to hate her. He knew she was just doing what was best for the queen.

“But I do believe that she has gotten that from you,” Loki finally spoke out, earning [Y/N]’s stone face as she thought about it for a while. [Y/N] always did protect what was hers. The woman hummed, glancing towards the direction of where her wonderful friend disappeared to. She shrugged. “I’m oddly both offended and proud.”

They shared laugh and watched the people dance as the people bowed and finished. A round of applause was given but then a familiar tune started. [Y/N] couldn’t stifle the grin that crossed her face once she heard it.

“This song,” she sighed, momentarily closing her eyes to sink in with the sensation the melody brings. She smiled as beautiful memories flooded her mind. She opened them, and then turning towards the man to her side.   “Do you remember it?”

Loki couldn’t remove his eyes off of her. No one can look more serene at only the sound of their favorite childhood song. “How could I forget?”

He brushed a stray hair off of her face to place his palm on his cheek to which she relaxed her head to, almost like a kitten succumbing to a gentle touch. “It’s your favorite. Your mother used to hum it to you as a child.”

“It almost feels like she’s with me every time I hear it,” she sighed as she started to hum the melody on her own, eyes closed and smiles gentle. Loki couldn’t help but ask. “Would you care to dance, my love?”

The mere mention of a dance with him had her eyes snapped open. She removed his hand off her face to hold it. Every fiber of her being was joyed to know that she’ll be dancing with him again, after so long. “Oh, my only, I thought you’d never ask.”

Loki’s eyes closed as he smiled. The feeling of content and joy washing over him at the mere word his beloved said. “Every time I hear that endearment, I feel like the happiest man alive. I would give everything just to keep hearing it.”

[Y/N] smirked at her sap of a lover. How she has missed this. She chuckled, walking backwards towards the dance floor, pulling him by the hand. “How about that dance and I’ll call you ‘my only’ as much as you want,” she bargained, raising an eyebrow as a sign of a challenge.

Loki groaned. She was so good at testing him. He pulled her hand back quickly, finger lacing with her hand and the other eagerly wrapping around her waist as he brought her close, faces only inches away from each other. “ _Damn_ , I love you.”

“It only seems like yesterday when I first came to Aikenheim,” Loki muttered as they swayed to the music. [Y/N] hummed as she remembered that very memory. Maybe in a differently light than him. “And I remember being manhandled and stuffed in a sack.”

“And then thrown to my feet?” [Y/N] smiled, holding back her laughter. Loki nodded enthusiastically as he remembered just how his face collided with the marble floors. “And then thrown to the feet of the most exquisite woman in the universe!”

Loki laughed before he cleared his throat and pursed his lips, shrugging as he remembered being absolutely captivated the first time he laid eyes on her. “I was honored actually.”

“You were very scared, if I remember correctly.”

“To death,” Loki emphasized, dramatically acting to the whole thing amusing [Y/N] to no end. “I was supposed to die but ended up in a glorious realm.”

But his theatrics slowly died down to focus on [Y/N]’s entertained fits of uncontrollable laughing. “Then I was shown towards the queen that was much more beautiful than Asgard and Valhalla combined,” he softly spoke, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. “That would surely make any man terrified,” he muttered only to be pushed back by [Y/N]’s shout of excitement.

“That’s it!” She grinned as she pointed at it, only causing him to become more confused. “That!”

“What?"  He placed his hand on his chest to appear a bit offended- but that little quirk of his lisp said otherwise. [Y/N] rolled her eyes at her love.

"That’s what saved you that day,” she explained, pulling him back by the collar. “That blasted silver tongue of yours!”

Loki raised an eyebrow before his confused exterior melted to one of his genuine smiles before he rolled his eyes. “Oh right, if I didn’t catch your eye, I would’ve faced death by guillotine,” Loki said in a matter-of-factly.

[Y/N] instantly laughed as she remembered that time, almost bringing tears to her eyes to reminisce the look of absolute fear in Loki when he was showed towards the guillotine. “How amazing is it that a simple compliment saved my life.”

“You caught me off guard!” [Y/N] depended in between laughs. Maybe if he didn’t ran his talents with his silver tongue then maybe he would be alive here today. She finally caught her breath, drops of happy tears blurring her vision. She could remember just how she was taken back to hear his words when all they did was threaten him, but also low key impressed.  “And only a prince could have handled the situation in such modesty.”

“I called you a goddess.” Loki raised an eyebrow. [Y/N] chuckled, knowing that was pretty much the whole summary of what he said. “The first truth you told me,” she hummed.

“One of many,” [Y/N] muttered, glancing up to him. Loki smiled back and laughed lightly, fully knowing what she meant. He pulled her closer as the song reached its end. He stared at her eye, thanking all the Norns and realms that he made his way back to her, to be in this moment, to be with her. “And this is one of them,” he whispered, his lips brushing to hers, “I love you.”

[Y/N] could help but be overjoyed. She could feel his lips almost caress hers and it made her stomach flip. How she waited and longed to have him back. All the hatred and disappointment and pain she felt seemed to fade away. All that mattered was now, he was here with her. “And I love you.”

They both leaned in for the kiss, closing their eyes as they melted into each other’s arms and everyone around them cheered, raising their cups to toast for their queen and the man she had fallen for yet again. It was soft, intense yet gentle, and a show of their passion. They pulled away with smiles decorating their faces as people were cheering joyously for them.

[Y/N] gestured for him to come closer and Loki leaned in just to have her pull his collar down so she could whisper an invitation lowly to his ear. “Come with me.”

Loki was puzzled but once he saw that smirk on [Y/N]’s face, he blindly nodded as if he was already under a spell. She pulled him by the hand and Loki quietly followed her, having no idea where she wanted to go yet willingly coming anyway.

“Uh, Thor, your brother and the queen is leaving,” Bruce pointed out as he tapped on Thor’s shoulder who was happily celebrating with some Aikians with their amazing mead that Valkyrie was so happy about.

Thor turned his head only to witness his brother being pulled, almost like a submissive pet being pulled by their master. Thor only laughed and boomed. “Let them!” He friendly slapped a hand on Bruce’s back and grinned at his confused midgardian friend. “Loki should be joyous! Let’s just wish them luck, my friend!”

“What? What do you- ohhhhh. Okay.”

* * *

 

“It’s been a while since I came here,” Loki muttered as he took a good look around [Y/N]’s room. It still felt the same; the decor may have changed but her inviting and calming scent still lingered wonderfully.

“Brings happy memories, doesn’t it?” [Y/N] giggled as she led the way, pulling him with her hand. Loki halted, making her confused but he pulled her back. Her body crashing towards him as he brought her close to his chest with one arm wrapped around her waist. He pinched her chin with his fingers, making her stare up to him teasingly as the man had an expression no less than absolutely serious.

“My queen,” he breathed out, staring her down, eyeing the playful smirk decorating her lips. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re seducing me,” he finished, almost challenging her.

“What ever gave you that outrageous idea?” She purred, only sending Loki’s arousal off the charts. She surged forward, capturing the man’s lips to hers. Loki returned the affection with more passion. He hummed at the neediness she showed him and was more than eager to play with his silver tongue.

Loki reached downward, pulling her up, legs wrapping eagerly to his waist as he placed her on the table. She bit her bottom lip teasingly, making him groan. [Y/N] squeaked as Loki wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as he let his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every crevice. He grinned as he knew just what he was doing to her, rendering [Y/N] into a moaning mess.

Loki pulled away, enjoying the sigh of a bridge of saliva connecting heir mouths, absolutely content to see the debauched expression he made on his dear queen’s face only from a kiss. No one could blame her if she did, there was a reason he was called the silver tongue after all.

[Y/N] growled as she slowly came down, only to which Loki smiled teasingly. He enjoyed every moment of this and would love to take her as slow as he can, appreciating every second he had. But [Y/N] had another idea.

With a wave of her hand, a red mist quickly ripped Loki’s top and sent it flying backwards, causing him to stumble. Loki was left stunned at the feat of magic [Y/N] showed. Well, he has truly not seen that one for a while. He glanced up toward the goddess who was wantonly tracing over the sight of him with her eyes as she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Excited, are we?” Loki chuckled.

“Magic is so handy,” she groaned under her breath as her eyes raked over his torso. She could see every ripple of muscle on him and damn, he’d almost have her admit that he surely became more captivating. Her fingers curled for his waistband, hurriedly pulling him forward to her, bringing him back even closer. Their chests were against each other and she could feel everything he had to offer between her legs, making her moan out loud.

“My beloved is feeling mischievous tonight,” Loki laughed softly, burying his face to her neck. His tongue darted out to lick a stripe just behind [Y/N]’s ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He pulled away to stare at her for a moment with that shit-eating grin he had on that screamed confidence before he pressed his lips to hers. “I love it.”

“You are absolutely breathtaking,” Loki whispered to her lips, lips traveling down to her neck. “Entrancing.” Softly he bit the skin. “Ravishing,” he groaned out to her ear before kissing the sensitive spot, sending shivers down her spine.  _Damn_ , she missed this.

“I love you, my [Y/N].” He whispered one more time to which she replied by kissing his shoulder.

“[Y/N]…” he moaned when he felt her soft warm fingertips ran down his back. Shivers followed when she softly traced her fingernails down the small of his back, causing him to mutter blasphemies to her neck. There was something about her touch that always got him unraveling.

He rested his head on her shoulder, moaning softly as she traced over his back, fully knowing it was one of his weaknesses. She sank her fingernails here and there, coaxing out quick gasps from the moans she received. The room was filled by a symphony of the sounds Loki could create, music to her ears.

Though, her palms did reach a certain place, one that she knew something as wrong. Her movement stopped as she tried to distinguish if it was what she thought. Thoughts filled her with dread. Loki realized that she suddenly stopped and that her posture tensed up. He lifted his gaze. “Is there something wrong, my love?”

“What were those, Loki?” [Y/N] asked monotonously as she ran her hand again down his back, fingertips focusing on a certain part, shapes that she knew weren’t there before. Loki’s eyes bulged, panic set in. He should’ve seen this coming; he should’ve been more careful.

He let out a quick carefree smile but how he swallowed the lumpiness in his throat and the stutter in his words gave his away. “There- There’s nothing there, my [Y/N]-”

“Loki, enough of the illusions, show me,” she instructed. Loki wanted to disagree and to steer away from making it worse. But when he saw how her eyes were determined to know, he sighed. He closed his eyes, back glowing a soft green before he reached for her hand and placed it in the middle of his back, right where she felt the bumps and creases formed. Her blood ran cold when she realized where they were from.

“I will have Thanos’s head on a stick for what he has done.” Her jaw clenched as she muttered the promise. Her eyes burning with rage, temperature of her body slowly rising. Loki shivered at the sight of her beloved absolutely threatening.

“It’s not important anymore. What’s important is that I am here for you, my beloved,” he whispered to her lips before deepening the kiss. His silver tongue pulling her from her thoughts. The scars that decorated his back long forgotten. But he was right, it didn’t matter to him anymore. What mattered was that she was here, she was with him, and no one can ever take her away from him again. 

* * *

 

“Well, don’t you have a good aura surrounding you today, brother?” Thor happily strutted next to his brother as he sat by the gardens, enjoying the peace.

Loki couldn’t help but put down his book and smile uncontrollably as he was reminded. He was absolutely beaming. Thor felt like he was almost blinded by his brother’s glow. “Is it that obvious?”

Thor chuckled back as they shared a laugh. Thor sighed in content as he sat next to him. “I’m glad you fixed things with [Y/N].”

“It’s nice to see you happy..” Thor added, Loki looking over to smile at him. Thor waved his hand on front of him to explain further, “…you know, like genuine happiness and not evil scheming happy.”

“Wow, I’m flattered.” Loki rolled his eyes but let out a chuckle. They stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the peace and comfortable silence as they watched the Aikian soldiers train from below. But Loki disrupted that silence. “Now let’s stop beating around the bush.”

For a moment there, he rendered Thor confused, but Loki knew his brother all too well. He didn’t even bother removing his stare from below.  “Just get on with it.”

“What do you mean, brother?”

Loki scoffed, offended that Thor would think he wouldn’t notice. “I know you better than anyone, Thor. You pull out your compliments when you need to tell me a bad news or whatever it is that you messed up. Just lay it on me already.”

Thor was stunned, and slightly impressed, but he quickly recovered. He was quiet for a while, building the tension. Loki was still stoic but when he heard Thor sigh, he immediately turned his gaze towards him. That was a telltale sign it was bad. “We need to leave Aikenheim.”

* * *

 

[Y/N] was walking from another meeting with her council. She was on her way to the garden when her ears perked as she sensed someone was near. Before she could turn and deliver a blow to whoever was behind her, a pair of arms around her waist stopped her.

A smile broke out of her face at the familiar embrace. She could feel his breathing on her neck as he buried his face to her hair. She was on her way to see him but he got to her first. “Am I supposed to guess who this is?”

“Because it’s clear that it’s you, Loki,” she giggled, reaching back to touch his cheek. She wanted to turn and peck his lips but his hold was firm and didn’t move an inch.

“Wait, [Y/N],” he muttered, he sounded serious. If [Y/N] didn’t knew any better, she’d guess there was something troubling him. “Let’s just stay like this a little longer.” His hold onto her tightened and that’s when she knew something was off.

“Loki?” She asked again, fully turning this time to witness the defeated and weak expression her darlings’s face. She reached up to touch his cheek. “Is something wrong?”

* * *

 

“Now tell me again,” [Y/N] instructed as they sat on the couch. The place being deserted at that time of day, the one that is only for the queen to use. She held his hands to hers, fingers laced. “What did Thor say?”

“That we had to go,” Loki sighed, just letting out the mere words was a chore. She knew right there that it wasn’t anywhere simple and that it slowly scared her. “Go where?” She warily asked, preparing herself for the answer.

He raised his gaze to her, watching as her reaction change. “Midgard.”

“Midgard?!” [Y/N] repeated loudly, standing up from her seat, couldn’t bring it to herself to believe how outrageous it was. Loki only nodded before he answered. “Yes,” he breathed out, placing his head in his hands.

“Are you mad, Loki?” She crossed her arms and scolded.  _Did he even know what he’s saying?_  “Why would you come back to a place you’ve terrorized. They don’t know the whole story and from what I’ve heard about how rash they are, I doubt they will be as understanding as I am.”

“But, [Y/N],” he reasoned, standing up to face his queen and place his hands on her biceps in an attempt to calm her.

“No, Loki, you would just get yourself killed,” she snapped, enraged that her man would even think of something so crazy. She knew of the limitations of the Midgardians’ understanding. They couldn’t accept their own kind for small differences, so how should she expect for Loki to be properly treated when he attempted to hold the title of “world conquerer”?

“Thanos, he has threatened Midgard and Thor has proposed to go and face him along with the earth’s heroes. They would need every help they can get,” Loki reasoned. He knew of her weaknesses as she knew his. It was primarily her people and the innocent.

[Y/N]’s heart fell to stomach at the mention of that being’s name. It just raised the stakes. That menace has been hellbent on creating destruction. If he’s going on earth, he surely won’t come in for only a visit. But then again, Loki has no responsibility to defend Midgard’s people. Thor maybe, but Loki didn’t need to follow him. “No,” she pressed, “I don’t approve of it, you do not have blessing to go. I forbid it.”

[Y/N] used her title as queen. Loki knew no one can enter nor leave without the queen’s permission. Loki went closer, reaching for her hands. She needed to understand, there was a reason why he was doing this. “My beloved, listen to me. You have to let me go,” Loki pleaded, but his beloved was stubborn.

[Y/N] shook her head and stand firm to her words. Her expression softened, and chest clenched when she even thought of him leaving her again, and this time off to battle with one of the universe’s worst threats. She just couldn’t handle it.

“I lost you once, I can’t do that again,” [Y/N] whispered with her pain hanging onto her words, closing her eyes to stop tears threatening to fall.

“And believe me, even I’m not sure if I can suffer any more moments without you by my side,” Loki spoke out, he leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. It physically pained him just to be away from her. She became one of his weaknesses, as well as his strengths. He would do anything and everything he can just to make sure she would be away from harm. Even if that meant away from him. “But if I don’t, he will surely come for me.”

[Y/N] pulled away from him as he fixed his gaze downward. “Why?” Her forehead creased in confusion while Loki pursed his lips, calculating if he should show her. He sighed, opening palms. The object shined a brilliant his blue light as it appeared. [Y/N] gasped when she realized what it was.

“I have the tesseract.” He showed her, stunned Loki even had the opportunity to grab it. But right there she understood the severity of the whole situation. “If he wants to collect all the infinity stones then he must have the tesseract. And he will stop at nothing to get it,” he continued as he stared down at the impressive stone that almost cost him his life.

He lifted his head to look her in the eye, expression serious yet with a hint of worry as his next words rolled off his tongue while looking at [Y/N] like she was more important than the infinity stone he had. “And I don’t want to be in Aikenheim when that happens.”

[Y/N] didn’t know what to say. She understood him, neither did she want her people to be affected in whatever Thanos is willing to do to have that stone. But she also wished for his safety; she didn’t want to be involved in another war yet she also didn’t want him to go. “But, Loki…” she whispered, wanting him to listen to reason.

Loki closed his palm and placed his hands on her cheek, holding her ever so gently as he stared right in his beloved’s eyes that were slowly getting glassy with tears. “I will never wish to cause Aikenheim and your people harm. Especially you, mostly you. I may have done a lot to deserve my end but I do not wish it to happen where you can be accounted for my sins.”

His words had her speechless. She wished to say something but nothing could describe what her heart wanted to desperately tell him. She laid back and admired him, she wouldn’t believe this if it didn’t happen in front of her. “You really have changed.”

Loki stifled a laugh as he sighed. He has never been like this to anyone else before. Only his [Y/N] had this power against him and he welcomed it. “Perhaps, I have.”

Loki went close and pressed his lips to her forehead, “I will come back. This time I speak the truth. I promise you,” Loki whispered, muttering a promise to her skin. [Y/N] pulled away, just enough to press her lips to his and send the message.

“I know. I shall greet you with open arms when you do,” she breathed out as Loki perked once he heard her approve. It pained her to even think that she’s letting him into danger. But she knew that it was the best; she couldn’t stop him anyway.

Loki placed his hold on the nape of her neck to pull her to a kiss. [Y/N] wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. Slow, passionate and sensual, cherishing every moment in each others arms as Loki caressed her sides. They pulled away, forehead to forehead. “I love you, my [Y/N],” he breathed out, waiting for her to reply. and to his happiness, she did.

“And I love you, my Loki.”

* * *

 

“King Thor,” [Y/N] greeted, people parting to make way for the queen. People were gathered in front of an Aikian ship in the middle of the plaza, ready to be used by the princes for their leave. [Y/N] was there to bid the princes goodbye.

“Queen [Y/N].” Thor bowed in respect for her title. [Y/N] raised her head, her hand floating atop his head as her magic glowed red.

“I wish you luck on your voyage and and may the old gods bless you with the bravery and skill to do what you must,” she blessed him, beckoning Thor to lift his head.

“In behalf of Asgard, I thank you for all your help,” Thor graciously thanked as he lifted his head. [Y/N] opened her arms, inviting the man for a hug who happily took it.

The two held each other, almost like a promise they’d see each other again. [Y/N] has taken liking to him over the last few days. He wasn’t that bad, he was just overly… enthusiastic at times. “Kick that violet ass for me, would you?” [Y/N] whispered to the man’s ear, causing Thor to chuckle.

“Right back to whatever hell he crawled out of,” he whispered back playfully, making her laugh as well. Thor has decided on that moment, she would make an excellent sister-in-law.

The sound of a throat being cleared caught the two’s attention. Loki was behind them, “patiently” waiting for his turn. Thor chuckled before nodding to the queen as a final goodbye. Loki stepped forwards and bowed graciously. “Prince Loki,” [Y/N] greeted.

“Queen [Y/N],” Loki raised his head, a soft smile decorating his lips.

“My only,” [Y/N] added, the sides of her lips quirking up as she gazed at him, carving his features to her mind.

“My beloved,” Loki replied fondly as he stepped forward. The exchange being the only thing that mattered in the moment.

“I have seen to it that your voyage would be fast and most comfortable,” She went on with the formalities with Loki politely listening. “I will take care of your people. As if they were my own.”

“I know you would, always a great queen,” he complimented, staring at the woman as if she was his whole world, his everything. She was the best and most amazing woman he’d ever met. “I cannot thank you enough.”

She chuckled, reaching up to place her hand to his cheek. Loki leaned in to her touch, his hand on top of hers. “Just this time, come back, promise that you would.”

Loki nodded, turning his head to press his lips fondly to the palm of her hand. He lifted his head up to glance up to her eyes. “No being in the galaxy, not thanos, not even the infinity stones, absolutely nothing, can stop me from crawling back towards you.”

He removed her hand from his cheek to place it up his chest, her fingers could feel his heartbeat, steady, calming and bearing for her and only her. “This is my oath to you, my beloved queen.” He sounded no less sincere and genuine. [Y/N] smiled, proud of the man in front of him. “Then by Aikian laws and my power as queen, you must stay true to your word.”

“I have full intention to do so.” He swooped down, capturing her lips to a kiss, holding each other close. The moved in sync, slow and full of passion. They wanted to remember this moment, to tie them over for until they met again. It wasn’t goodbye nor farewell, but the perfect 'until we meet again’.

Everyone around them cheered, witnessing the love their queen deserved. But the audience wasn’t heard, the only thing that mattered to them at that time was each other.

[Y/N] pulled away but stayed in his arms. She looked at him like he was her answer to every question she had. If it was only up to her, she’d never allow him to leave her again. But alas, she knew when to let go. “I love you, the elusive silver tongue who’ve charmed me to no end.”

Loki stared at her like he was his stars, the only light keeping him from being swallowed by the darkness. He took her words to heart, carving this moment in his mind. He wanted to never ever forget her, the only woman who’ve had him on his knees willingly, the one he’d want to spent the remainder of his life with. “I love you, I always will. The mighty queen who’ve captured my heart, my soul, and everything that I am.”

* * *

 

The ship slowly rose and Loki never removed his gaze from her as she slowly faded from his sight. Thor glanced over to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. “We will come back, brother. You shall come back to her.”

Loki didn’t even need to look at him. He kept his stare exactly where it was, himself not looking away, convinced that his beloved [Y/N] would still be looking up to him and he’d hate to look away first. He would do everything for that woman and that includes crawling his way back to her, one way or another.

“I know, because now,” Loki answered, now much more motivated to be over with Thanos than ever before, “I have all the reason to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that’s the end i hope you all enjoyed that….. Anyone up for a prequel on how the love story actually started? 


End file.
